Viva Las Vegas
by JoxX
Summary: Viva Las Vegas...Late night,too much cheap chardonay...2 tickets to Las Vegas and a V card to swipe sounded like a good idea at the time Sookie thought... I mean what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Right? Rated M
1. What Happens in Vegas

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 1**

**What happens in Vegas...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by the wonderful** Ljhjelm. **A little Brain fart I had... story is all written and Beta'd... so daily updates for review love- Yay!

Strap in & enjoy the ride JoxX...

* * *

"Amelia your crazy!" laughed Sookie, draining yet another shot.

"No, I am not," Amelia giggled back. "Did we or did we not come to Las Vegas to do something about your oldest _virgin_ in Louisiana status?" when she said Virgin she whispered it, like it was a bad word.

Sookie blushed furiously, okay so she didn't really have a leg to stand on with that statement. After two bottles of California's cheapest chardonnay it had seemed like a good idea to book two flights to Las Vegas- Sin City. Two non-refundable flights. That's how both girls found themselves not forty eight hours after booking said flights in the bright glittering lights of Las Vegas, knocking back shots. Twenty four and being a virgin is not exactly normal these days, Sookie thought. Her horny little thoughts also added, not like anyone she would know from back home would be here. It is either do or die, now or never and she had never been to Vegas before.

Amelia leaned in to her, "Just go for it, that big beef cake the one with the purple eyes, you said you couldn't _hear_ him very well. What are you waiting for, another twenty four years?"

That last bit hit home -big style. Sookie took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "what do I say?" she hissed at her friend, while trying to ignore the funny looks the bar man was giving her. Probably overheard that she was a virgin and was staring at her like she was mythical beast, unicorn or something, I mean it was Las Vegas after all. It was somewhat unfair to judge Sookie for not having had a relationship that lead to sex yet, but the truth was Sookie had a little disability; she could hear the thoughts of others. Not great when trying to find a suitable bed partner for your first time. Nobody needs to hear or see someone's thoughts wishing she was Angelina Joile or her ass looked fat when getting down and dirty.

"Just ask him, out right if he would like to show you his hotel room-this is Vegas everybody is looking for a hook up," Amelia giggled waggling her eyebrows as she brought another fruit flavoured cocktail to her lips.

"Oh My God," Sookie gasped, then gasped it again as a tall very handsome man walked into the bar, his long blond hair was tied back. He walked with such confidence that Sookie was sure he had just walked off the latest Milan cat walk show and just kept on walking straight to this bar. She also gulped as she realised every other woman in the bar was also looking in his direction. She shook her head, looking away. No body that good looking would ever go for her, she was just a simple bar maid.

"Now that's what I call prime, man meat, do you think he's proportional?" Amelia had a faraway look in her eye.

"I am sure he's tiny," Sookie giggled, having already deicide that Adonis of a man was_ way_, _way_ out of her league. Her brain backed her up in this assumption to make her feel better, when a stunningly gorgeous super model of a woman in an outfit that left nothing but the colour of her nipples to the imagination sat down next the handsome man, running her hand possessively up and down his arm it confirmed it. He was way out of her league.

"I bet he's not," Amelia was still staring holes into the super models 'R' us couple.

"Oh, he is. I am letting myself down gently, ghastly bedroom manners too, absolutely positively horrid in the morning," Sookie rolled her eyes like she was an authority on the handsome stranger.

Amelia laughed, "I'll say," she grinned, "he's freaking a vampire, I don't think you have to worry about an awkward morning with him," she giggled.

Sookie looked up from her drink, looking at him again. How did she not notice the faint glow around him the first time she looked at him. Just then he looked up at her and smiled, unfortunately so did the super model girl, her eyes narrowed on Sookie as she stuck her tongue in the handsome Vampires ear. Sookie blushed crimson, this made both of them laugh, she quickly turned her head.

_No don't give it any more thought,_ Sookie told herself. She was here to have a good time, they two deserved each other, they were probably both boring as sin anyway.

"One more cocktail and I am doing it," Sookie declared, her mind made up. From the minds of nearly everyone here they were all _doing it_. Sookie had enough she was no longer wanted to be the odd one out. No, twenty four years of virginity was long enough, no more, tonight she would swipe her V card.

"Atta girl," Amelia clapped her on her shoulder, holding up a twenty to the bar man, "My friend will take a 'screaming orgasm' make it snappy," she shouted. Causing another blush to rise in Sookie's cheeks.

The bar man, also a Vampires laughed as his fangs descended, "Why, I don't finish till four am, love," he spoke in a London accent, "So a pity for me, she'll just have to settle for a cocktail, on the house," he winked at her. Sookie blushed even harder covering her mouth with her hand at the way the barman had spoken to them. Then cringing as she realised he was a vampire too and probably had heard every cringe worthy word Amelia and her had been talking about.

"If that's the case, you better give _me... _a slippery nipple, as well," Amelia smirked. "Four am did you say?" she added thrusting her chest forward twirling a piece of hair between her fingers.

Sookie wondered if she could die from embarrassment, but then rained it in, as they were in Vegas and what happens in Vegas stay's in Vegas, _Right?_ Everyone knew that. Sookie gratefully accepted her drink. Looking round the bar, to see if she could still see the beef cake with the purple eyes, if you squinted he would almost look like a taller Vin Diesel- nice. He caught her eye, giving a smouldering look, to her surprise and astonishment she actually had the balls to return it.

Sookie licked her lips taking another sip of her dreamy drink, just as the tall handsome Vampire walked passed her, he looked directly at her inhaling deeply, his fangs descending with a snap. She looked away hurriedly as he carried on walking. She shivered, regular human, even one she couldn't hear very well would suit her fine for her first time. The super model woman was tapping a gold coloured key card the Handsome Vampire had given her on arm of her chair, looking smug, as she fluffed her hair.

Of course, 'super models inc'. would be staying in the executive floor, where else would the devastatingly gorgeous be staying, Sookie thought slipping off the bar stool, "Wish me luck," she whispered as she made her way over to the handsome beef cake.

His face lit up as she approached, "Hi I am Sookie," she blushed, holding her drink up partially hiding behind it.

"Pleasure to met you, I am Quinn," he smiled at her patting the seat beside him.

"So Quinn um... I am just in Vegas for the night and...and... I wondered if you would like to show me your hotel room?" she played with a blonde lock of her hair, dear lord in heaven she had never acted so wanton, so brazen in all her life. She repeated what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, once again; like a mantra.

Quinn beamed at her a little growl escaping his lips, "I'd love too," he said, shifting his hips to extract his wallet, out of his wallet he pulled out a gold key card. Oh not just for super models inc. apparently for lowly Bon Temp Barmaids too, Sookie thought smugly with a pinch of excitement.

"Very nice," Sookie smirk, embracing her inner sex kitten. Hell, her inner sex kitten had been plied with enough alcohol, so it was about time she showed her face after all _what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, Right? _

"How about I'll meet you up there in ten minutes, room number is on the key, babe," he smiled laying a paw of a hand over hers as he pushed the bit of plastic at her.

_Babe? _"Sure, I'll just go and freshen up, see you soon big guy," with a shaking hand she thrust the bit of plastic in her tiny black clutch she had gotten free with a magazine. Getting up and sashaying away from the table, going to the bathroom.

As soon as she got into the cubical she put the toilet seat down and pulled the card out staring at it, she was actually going to do this. She took a deep steadying breath, holy cow she was going to have sex with stranger called Quinn who called her babe of all things. Her heart beat like a wild thing, one more deep breath she left the cubical, washed her hands, not really paying attention to anyone around her.

Sookie pulled out her lip gloss, began applying it looking up, there stood the super model, she was even more stunning up close. A woman with bleach blond hair stood next to her, her mind was like Swiss cheese. Full of holes, she pulled out of the woman's mind sharpish.

"Is that mocha satisfaction? Yevetta, It looks gorgeous on you," the bleached blonde asked the super model. _Yevetta,_ of course! She would have some foreign glamorous name and why wouldn't she? After all she already looked like some, Bond girl surely she should have the name to match.

"Ginger you are so stupid, of course it looks gorgeous on me, have you seen me, huh?" she snapped with a foreign accent to match the name, "It's Vampires kiss, and it's all I wear," huffed the leggy super model.

Sookie looked down at her barely there lip gloss in her hand, free with a magazine just like her purse. If it had a name it would be, 'cheapskate' or 'last season'. As she picked up her bag she smiled, noticing that the super model had the same bag, maybe she wasn't a totally unhip hillbilly, after all they must both read the same publications.

"Hey! Walmart, that is my bag," the imposing super model snarled at Sookie. Sookie grabbed Yevetta's bag off the counter shaking it at her.

"Walmart? That comment just shows how low rent you are, here's your bag you vapid airhead," Sookie gave back as good as she got, please with her use of the word 'vapid'. Her pleasure however was short lived as Yevetta yanked the bag in her left hand and Ginger yanked the bag in her right hand as Yevetta had grabbed Sookie's bag she held on for dear life.

"Let go that's _my_ bag," pleaded Sookie letting go off the bag Ginger had grabbed causing Ginger to fall backwards, staggering she literally bounced of the counter, only to hit Sookie causing her to fall forward. Unbalancing Yevetta as she had a firm grip of Sookie's evening bag, the bag flew back smacking Yevetta in the eye.

"Oh my eye, oh my eye...she tried to blind me, did you see?" she wailed at Ginger from a heap on the floor. The two evening bags where on the floor, feeling a little hazy and wired after the incident, Sookie picked up the first bag, inside was twenty dollars she rummaged around, found a condom (safety first) and she could feel her lip gloss, right next to it lay the key card. Good she had her bag, Yevetta was clearly sleeping with a Vampire so only her bag would contain the condom Amelia had gifted her with before they set out.

Yevetta was still wailing when Sookie slipped out the door to make her rendezvous. Sookie nervously handed the lift attendant her gold key card, trying desperately to seem nonchalant, the alcohol made her feel confident only so far. She gulped as the lift stop on the top floor the exclusive gold floor for high rollers and members only.

The attendant handed her back her card, "905 it's just right down the hall on left, have a good evening ma'am," smirked the attended. Sookie pushed down the need to blush by repeating her mantra; _what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._ She mumbled a thank you, staring down the corridor jumping slightly when the lift doors closed.

"I can do this, loads of people do this. I am an American woman, hear me roar," Sookie said aloud to the empty hall way making her way to room 905 where Quinn lay, would be 'swiper' of her 'V' card. With resolve she made her way down the corridor. Stopping at room 905, she gave a nervous giggle as she entered the card into the slot, the door buzzed to life giving her entry to the room.

The room or should I say suite was pitch black, Sookie fumbled against the nearest wall to find a light switch but she couldn't find any.

"Hello?" she called out nervously.

She got no answer, then she caught a sliver of light coming from under one of the doors that she could barely make out, but her eyes where adjusting to the darkness. She stumbled, bit unsteady from the drink, the super high heels (on loan from Amelia) and the disorientating blackness, so they where the first to go. She giggled as she kicked them off. What a wonton hussy she was stripping in some guy's room she didn't know from Adam. The excitement buzzed in her tummy.

She made her way over to the sliver of light. Gently she pushed the door open, biting her lip. She could see a bit better the light was coming from the ensuite. The door was only slightly ajar. The lights dim, acting like a night light for the bedroom.

In the centre of the room was a huge four poster bed with curtains, honest to goodness thick velvet drapes all round the bed, that were closed. She punched the air as she seen the bed, suppressing the need to whoop. How many girls would get to say they lost their virginity in a huge four poster bed with curtains? It was like something out of one of her romantic novels and she would get to play the heroine and have her womanhood rammed, she giggled at that drunken thought.

After the initial excitement of the bed discovery, Sookie debated whether she should strip entirely or only her dress. She heard rustling of sheets, which helped her to make a snap decision; she was here for sex, both of them knew it, it was no point pretending otherwise. As it was not the type of situation you could ask 'what would Jesus do?' Sookie thought _what would Amelia do?_ The answer came very quickly; if she was Amelia she would most possibly be stark naked by now.

Decision made she tugged at the zip of her dress, the white sun dress with red flowers on it pooled at her feet, followed by her bra, she giggled as her panties hit the floor. She went over to the bed her heart hammering in her chest.

"Hello", she whispered. No answer, she pushed her hand thru the thick soft curtains, fumbling till she felt flesh. With her knees balanced on the edge of the bed, she pulled herself forward the drapes closing around her. She held on to firm shoulders.

"Hi," she whispered as her lips met his, his cool lips. The kissing was wanton, hungry and demanding Sookie's arousal pooled between her thighs. He could kiss like a house on fire. Her nipples could cut glass, her core throbbed with the heat he generated in her. Twenty four years of pent up lust was released as she moaned, grinding against him.

"I want you so much," she urged feeling his hardness press against her. Her hands snaked up his shoulders touching his hair, _hair?_ she gasped pulling back. Quinn was bald like Vin Diesel? Oh dear God!

She traced her fingers over his face. His jaw was strong and chiselled not at all how she imagined Quinn's face to feel. She gulped she ran her fingers over his lips feeling a sharp point of a fang. Holy moly she was naked in bed with a Vampire. She should be terrified, but so far he hadn't moved, he held her loosely round her waist he seemed to make no attempt to keeping her there. Testing her theory she moved back, the arms around her loosened allowing her to move back freely, just as she thought. Her eye's all the time adjusting to the lack of light.

Her breath came out in short bursts, she moved her hands to his hair once again running her fingers thru it, her mouth was dry but she managed to speak, "what colour is your hair?"

"Same as yours," he replied.

"Oh, oh..."her fear was confirmed, she had picked up the wrong key card. In for a penny, in for a _pounding?_ Her tipsy thoughts unhelpfully provided. As she moved forward once again kissing his cheek, moving down to his neck placing small kisses, then back up again nibbling his lobe. The Vampire groaned.

"Do you want this?" the Vampire whispered not moving, almost like all his muscles where vibrating fighting against some unseen force.

"Seems kinda rude and waste for me to go now...I...I mean, oh hell, do you want me to go? Oh my God your girlfriend would freak if she found me here, shit, shit!" Sookie moved back again, her mind playing catch up to the situation, dousing some of the lust, but the way he kissed her just kept replaying and replaying in her mind.

"I don't have a Girlfriend and I agree it would be a real waste if you left now," the Vampire's lips crashed to hers.

"The woman in the bar?" she squeaked out as she halted him.

"A better class of fangbanger and very well paid for it," he answered his voice rich and velvety making her shiver Sookie moulded herself against the cool flesh of the Vampire but his coolness did nothing but fan the flames of the building inferno inside her. Urgh.

He kissed her again, moved along her jaw, down her neck...nibble...kiss...kiss...nibble...kiss, he went. Sookie hissed as his tongue swirled her nipple, his other hand palming her other breast.

"You are incredibly beautiful," he spoke into her flesh.

"So are you," Sookie replied. She could tell he was smiling with a mouth full of nipple. She allowed herself to fall back, hitting the bed.

"I can't believe my luck," the Vampire whispered as his hands explored more of her.

Sookie felt guilty, this Adonis of a Vampire, no this god of Vampires, the most handsome man she had ever clapped eye's on, as she was sure it was the blond Vampire from the bar was making love to her and treating her like a sex goddess and she was a pathetic twenty four year old virgin, sadly he deserved to know the truth.

"Um... you might not feel that way in a minute. . .oh fudge this is embarrassing?" she was thankful she had the cover of the pitch black darkness apart from a faint glow that seemed to come from the Vampire to shield her bright red face. "Um...I am virgin," she blurted out, turning her head into the pillow-cringing.

"I know, I can't believe my luck," she could tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice. Huh?

"Really?"

"Really, I am thanking every deity I've heard of to have this treasure-you in my bed. I am going to worship you."

"Oh. . . Oh My!", _Worship away_, she thought. _Do your worst._

He resumed kissing her, she responded eagerly, bucking against him. She moaned as his hand slipped further down her body teasing her swollen lips, causing her core to clench.

"I want to taste you," his voice muffled as his fangs scraped along her toned stomach, sending goose flesh in his wake.

"You want to bite me?" Sookie asked, half moaned, lost in sea of pleasure her body had not encountered before.

"That too but first I want to taste you," he parted her thighs, she could feel his breath on her moistened sex as he inhaled, growling. The growl should have frightened her, reminded her she was in bed with a dangerous creature of the night, but instead it only made her wetter, he made her part her legs wider for him. It drove her insane with want.

"Oh little one, so wet for me," his tongue darted out flicking the other edges of her pussy, she bucked her hips, a strangled moan tore from her throat.

"Sookie, my names Sookie," she hissed, as his tongue made contact with her. It seemed only right he should know her name seeing as he was face to face with her pussy.

"_My_, Sookie," he spoke as he dove into her silky depths with his tongue.

"Oh sweet, sweet, Jesus!" she gasped, totally unprepared for the sensations her body was bombarded with. Holy mother of God.

"Eric," his voice rasped out, thick with desire. It took Sookie, a few seconds to comprehend why he had said a dude's name but then she realised it was his name. Doh! _Eric._

"Oh Eric," she moaned, this seemed to spur him on soon he seemed to be fucking her, with his tongue. A pain began to build in the pit of her stomach, the feeling so based in pleasure it was painful. She fisted her hand through his long hair, yanking it roughly this only seemed to drive him further into her.

He moved a thumb to her soaking clit that was all it took her hip's lifted of the bed, an incoherent pile of expletives flew out of Sookie's mouth as a tidal wave of pure pleasure ripped through her body.

"Eric," she chanted. Never had she come like that by her own hand, her body twisted and shuddered.

"Stunning," Eric whispered. Stoking her body calming her from her violent climax, he moved up her again. Kissing her, she could taste her own fluids on him. It was strangely erotic for her, tasting herself on his lips. She moved in to take more of him nibbling his bottom lip dragging her teeth along it. Eric groaned, pressing his hard cock against her thigh which Sookie fleetingly thought was anything but tiny.

His hand move to between her legs, he began by rubbing small circles on her clit, all the while whispering to her telling her how beautiful she looked as she had come undone.

"So fucking tight," Eric hissed, as he dipped first one finger into her drenched core, Sookie moaned at the warmth that spread through her body.

Eric had moved his head almost as if he had become mesmerised by his finger plunging in and out of her tight, wet core. "Eric?" Sookie called. "Keep kissing me, I want to taste myself on your lips as you fuck me with your fingers."

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric moaned as he moved at Vampire speed covering her body with his. His fingers moved at a faster pace Sookie's hips moved to meet them. His lips claimed hers, as their tongues duelled. She wrapped her arms round him.

Soon she was building up again, this time prepared for the utter devastation of the pleasure that would soon tear her apart at the seams. "Yes, yes, yes," she yelled in to Eric's mouth, her hips bucking wildly as the waves began to crash.

"ERIC," she yelled for the whole hotel to hear, had the rooms not been sound proofed that is. Her core clenched and clamped down on his fingers, milking them, this had Eric's hips bucking in time with Sookie's and him snarling.

"I need you...um inside me," Sookie begged, parting her thighs even wider to take him. Ironically she thought she might die if he didn't take her right this second.

"Lover, look at me," Eric whispered, stroking the side of her face. She looked up to him he was hovering just above her, she could just make him out by his faint glow, his blue eye's blazed with intensity and unasked questions. Sookie searched his eyes.

Grabbing his firm shaft in her hand, she guided him to where she needed him most, answering the unasked question, "do it, I want you, I wanted you from the moment I saw you," she rubbed him along her slick folds.

The Vampire seemed to be breathing now along with her, he licked the length of her face rubbing his face against hers his arms shook, beside her head his body shuddered as if again he was fighting against some invisible force, then he seemed to calm with that he pushed forward, entering slowly, gently.

She gasped, at the feeling of being so stretched, he stopped, holding still, "Don't stop," Sookie moaned.

"You're killing me," Eric groaned, as the tension was back his arms.

"More," Sookie growled hardly recognising her own voice. Eric hissed as he pushed in further, his body thrummed like an over stretched guitar string. It nearly reaching breaking point when Sookie closed the gap between them by thrusting her hips, not caring for the tears that where stinging her eyes.

"God, you feel so good, so sexy," she moaned. That was enough for the Vampires control to snap, he began move inside her fighting the beast that wanted to pound her frail human body into the mattress, to fuck her into oblivion.

"You're _Mine_," the Vampire growled.

"All yours baby," Sookie moaned in the heat of the moment as she moved to met him. The earlier stinging as he had pushed past her barrier giving way to tremors of pleasure. As the woman under him, kept up his pace and showed no signs of hurting, Eric let go of a little more control, pounding harder.

"Yes! Just like that," Sookie called, "Ugh harder," she hissed allowing the spirit of the moment to take her completely. Biting his neck like she knew that would instinctively drive him wild. Not breaking the skin but the sensation of her blunt teeth dragging across his dead pulse, sent him wild with desire. Never before had he met a woman who could take him so completely, fit him so perfectly despite her tightness. The room echoed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Harder, I love it," Sookie screamed. Sweat covered her body as she moved to meet his every thrust.

"Tell me, your mine," Eric voice was hoarse, as he pounded into her body the pace relentlessly, her blood from her maiden head perfuming the air along with the heady scent of her sweet arousal. He could feel himself building to climax he knew Sookie was not far behind him, just a few more strokes and her blood would be the sweetest it could possibly be as she came undone all over his cock. His cock, he had never felt so hard, he knew once would never be enough with this woman. Once had been his undoing.

"I am yours . . . bite me," the words escaped only in strangled sob's from Sookie's lips.

She could never have known what she had just said to him, what those words meant to him and his kind. The beast didn't care it roared to life without hesitation or warning it struck. Eric's mouth clamped down on Sookie's throat his fangs piercing the delicate skin with precision. The blood bloomed in Eric's mouth, tasting so unlike any other's blood he had ever encountered.

Sookie's body convulsed as her mind was totally transported to another plane. Her walls clenched, squeezed and pulled Eric's climax's from him, he gladly gave her all of it. The long forgotten language of his mother tongue ripped from his lips, blood dripping from his fangs onto the deflowered virgin temptress below him.

When Sookie finally came down from her high, Eric was licking the blood from her neck, making little sounds of pleasure as he did so.

"Do I taste good?" Sookie asked.

"You have no idea," Eric answered.

"Does everyone taste good?"

"Hell, no! Some people taste like raw sewage. . . you however my dear I can honestly say are the most delicious one I have ever tasted," he spoke kissing where he had bitten her. If she only knew how close he came to draining her, she would not be smiling like she was now.

"Thanks, I think," she blushed. "Is it always like this? Sex I mean, I can now see what all the fuss is about," she asked dreamily.

"No, I can honestly say that, that too was the best I've ever had," he kissed her lips studying her face.

"Get out of here," she laughed. "I might have been the oldest virgin in America, but I am not totally naïve, but it is sweet of you to say. I imagine, I was pretty crap considering it was my first time and all."

"If you where lousy in bed I'd tell you, but it couldn't be further from the truth, quite the delight," Eric growled, then he smirked and the storm clouds in his eyes dissipated, "Lover, you're a natural," he waggled his eyebrow's causing Sookie to giggle.

"Oh that's disappointing," Sookie pouted.

Eric looked confused at her but smiling all the same, "How so?"

"Well, if I am such a natural, I guess, have nothing more to learn, no point in trying it again. Pity, I do like a challenge," Sookie continued to pout rolling over a little as if to make for the edge of the bed but only as far as Eric would allow her.

"Did, I say a natural? I meant awful, totally shocking, I couldn't possibly allow you to leave this bed till I have a least improved your skill a little bit," Eric said with a blank face apart from a tiny upturn in the corner of his mouth.

"I thought so, just being nice. You better show me what you got then. I would hate to go thru life as a crappy lay," Sookie grinned. Show her he did; twice more on the bed, once half off the bed, half on, once pushed up against the tiles in the bathroom then slow and tenderly on the bed again kissing her reverently as he made love to her. As a first time, it was better than she could ever had imagined, almost sad to know that tomorrow she would go home and what happens in Vegas stay's in Vegas. . .

* * *

**Review**


	2. Doesn't always stay in Vegas

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 2**

**Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. Thank You** ~ for such an amazing responds how fab to have so much review joy in my inbox...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Sookie loved coffee, so why after years of drinking it couldn't she suddenly keep it down? She stared at the curdled coffee gracing the great white porcelain god she had just worshiped at in her bathroom. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, her eye's stinging and watery, horrid shaky feeling you get inside when you've just been sick, rattling away inside her. Making her want to curl up into a little ball and just cry at how sorry she felt for herself. She wanted her Gran.

Funny that? How she was a fully grown adult, but a slightest hint of upchucking and all she wanted was her Gran. She could want her Gran all she liked, her Gran was next door in Bon Temps, whispering winds cemetery she had been there since two years last August, Sookie thought bitterly. Hauling herself up, she scrubbed her teeth, curled up into bed, her head banging.

A few minutes later the bed dipped. "Sookie, that's the fifth time in so many days, I am worried about you," Amelia's voice sounded concerned.

Amelia's thoughts buzzed in Sookie's head.

"You did what?" Sookie asked outraged, that Amelia would ... _of course she would she was Amelia_, her thoughts added.

"Sweetie, I'll just leave it on the bedside table," Amelia dropped the box on the bed side table.

"Ugh! I told you I've just had sex the once, ugh multiple times with the same person once, a freaking Vampire! You know Vampires? Persona non grata in cases of baby making . . . as in impossible!" Sookie yelled at her.

"Okay, so there should be no problem peeing on a stick and waiting three minutes then, when the results are negative as Sookie Stackhouse one time sex 'trier' with a Vampire no less keeps telling me it will be, she can then just get her ass to the doc's," Amelia slammed the door behind her.

Great just great! Sookie cussed under her breath, that all she needed just now; plagued with sex dreams of a stranger she had shared one amazing night of wanton hussy inducing sex with, three months ago. Who's only name she had was Eric. Eric the Vampire, he wouldn't even remember her by now she was sure. Lately she seemed to feel wool headed and tired all the time. Sam her boss, was angry at her ever since she came back from Las Vegas, demanding to know who she was with and what she was doing during those days off, like he knew she was no longer a virgin and it was his right to question her. Now Amelia wasn't speaking to her.

No one knew the terrible thoughts that racked her brain, the 'what if's' that taunted day and night her. The corner of the letter caught her eye again, peaking out of the bedside drawer, it too taunting her. Whispering its silent song.

She pulled it out swearing it was the last time she would run her fingers over the cursive script, beautiful act of penmanship that spoke of a time when the written word was cherished, reading and writing special, for the few not the masses like now a days.

**My Sookie, **

**Order anything you like from room service**, **be here for when I rise at sunset. Tonight I will show you the world and what it is to be mine. . . till then Lover,**

**Forever E~**

She was so stupid, she had woken so late in her rush, she just swiped the note of the bedside stuffing into what she now realised was Yevetta's bag, a freaking Prada purse, not a magazine freebee as she had previously thought. She had high tailed it out of the hotel room like her ass was on fire, fearing the wrath of Amelia and missing their flight home. It wasn't until she was sat on the flight in yesterdays clothes sweating bullets after running to the gate to make the flight that she had opened the note.

"Forever E," she let out a strangled sob, tracing the initial again. What if she had just blown her one true chance at happiness, what if she had totally fluffed any inkling of a relationship that she could have had. Okay so he was a vampire, but he...he, had made her feel like no one else had made her feel. She couldn't hear him at all with her telepathy even when she tried, he was gloriously silent. They hadn't just had sex they had made love. Like an idiot she hadn't believed the things he whispered to her as they made love, the things he'd show her. She had just thought what happens in Vegas stay's in Vegas.

Well she couldn't fix her non-relationship, but she could fix her friendship even if it took peeing on a stick to do it, she would.

She peed on the stick replaced the cap, stalked out of the bedroom, placing the little white and blue stick on the kitchen table in front of Amelia, "it will be ready in three minutes, then you can get that ridiculous notion out of your head," Sookie said, stalking back to her bedroom. Pulling out her work uniform and getting changed. She brushed her teeth again.

Coming back up from spitting out, she caught Amelia's reflection in the mirror she was standing behind her, it was ashen, and Sookie gripped the sink.

"Sookie your pregnant," she gulped.

"You're kidding me on?" Sookie snatched the blue and white stick out of her friend's hand. Clear as day, the word pregnant, she shook the stick like it was some magic eight ball that would reveal a different answer when shaken.

Looking down it still said, pregnant. Suddenly the floor seemed to be coming up to met her. When the sudden darkness cleared, Sookie woke in a daze with towel pressed on her eyebrow over a throbbing pain.

"Sweetie you fainted, and hit your head," Amelia smiled, well tried to but it looked more like a grimace.

"No fucking wonder, oh Amelia what I am I going to do?" Sookie wailed.

"What loads of other strong, independent women have done before you. . . you've got me, we'll make it work, it will be okay," Amelia soothed and fussed at her friend.

"What about Eric?" Sookie thought out loud.

"I am not being cruel, but even if we knew where he was from or where we could find him, I . . .I doubt he would believe you. Vampires can't have children. I think you would save yourself a lot of heart ache by doing this on your own," Amelia stroked her hand through Sookie's hair.

"He has a right to know," Sookie said stubbornly. She might have blown her chance but this was no longer just about her, there was a baby to think about at least she would give him the opportunity to know he was to be a father, if after that he wanted nothing more to do with them so be it. She cursed herself for the hundredth time at being such a hussy and not getting his full name.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened apart from the obvious? What had you crying all the way home and why you hounded the hotel we stayed at for two days to be put through to his room with no success?"

"Help me up, please," Sookie began to move, her eyebrow throbbing. Amelia obliged helping her friend to her feet. Looking in the mirror Sookie gently peeled the towel away wincing at the sight of the gash above her eyebrow, "Shit," she sighed.

"I'll get the first aid kit, just hang on," Amelia offered, leaving her by the sink where the test strip still said, Pregnant. So much for what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Sookie didn't have too much time to dwell on her thoughts as Amelia returned with her ridiculously large first aid kit. She began rummaging for a dressing.

A short while later Sookie was patched up in bed with Pj's Amelia had offered to do her shift at Merlottes the bar and grill where both girls worked, calling the owner Sam saying she would be an hour late.

"So, you ready to spill?" Amelia urged.

Sookie handed her friend the note from her only lover, she had ever known, a Vampire. A Vampire called Eric that had made her pregnant no less.

"Holy fuck," Amelia looked up from the note, only to looked back to down to the note again re-reading it again. Amelia's thoughts going ten to the dozen, was doing nothing for her headache. "Did you agree to be his?"

Sookie blew out a pile of air threw her lips, "I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment. I might have said, I am yours or something along those lines...ugh God I feel like such a fangbanging slut!" Sookie palmed her forehead- the non injured side.

"This is really important; did you say you were his?" Amelia spoke with urgency to her voice.

"Yes, alright! Oh God who does that? Who fucks a stranger and say's something like that? Am I the biggest slut that ever lived?" Sookie cried.

"Focus, Sookie did he say to; '_you are mine',_ at any time to you?" Amelia urged, already knowing the answer, she also knew her friend had not grasped the severity of her situation and that was never mind the pregnancy.

Sookie's mind supplied a helpful- unhelpful sex flash back; of Eric above her in all his naked Vampire glory chanting, _mine, mine, mine_. . . just before he sent them both hurtling towards an out of this world climax, his thumb on her clit, buried inside her to the hilt, his fangs in her breast. Sookie gulped crossing her legs to stop the involuntary clenching of her core was doing at just the mere memory. "Sweet Jesus," Sookie mumbled shaking her head to compose herself enough to answer.

She gulped clearing her throat blushing she said, "He may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Great, just great!" Amelia smiled entirely too brightly, staring hole's into her head.

"Why do I think me being pregnant just became the least of my worries?" Sookie's voice sounded small.

"Did he give you his blood?" Amelia's tone was now nonsense, like the way she got when she was in witchy mode. Amelia as a trainee witch took her magic and craft very seriously.

Sookie blushed again thinking of the many things her and Eric had done, "define giving blood?" she asked unable to make eye contact with her witchy friend, as more images of her one and only night of debauchery assaulted her. Eric slipping a bloody finger inside her, healing her so they could carry on with even more debauchery- oh dear lord.

Amelia stared at her with her mouth agape, closing her mouth slowly, Sookie could read from her mind that she was confused, "did you drink it?" the witch asked, _how else does one take blood from a Vampire?_ Her thoughts went.

"Oh, no. . .He offered, I declined on the whole account of me being human and all, not really my bag," Sookie said sorting the covers on her bed, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"But you did take his blood, yes?"

"Um. . .um more like it was smeared on me," Sookie answered vaguely, looking anywhere but her friends face.

"Where?" the witches face registered disgust.

Sookie looked in her lap, then back up at the witch. Amelia raised her eyebrows in confusion. Sookie again this time motioning to her ho ha.

"Oh...Ooo," Amelia eyes grew wide.

"Focus, Amelia. . . I am sitting here waiting for the big bad, like being pregnant wasn't a big bad enough," Sookie elbowed her friend to drive the point home.

"Okay, here's the skinny; you bagged yourself a Master."

"A master? A master of what?"

"Your Master," Amelia pointed at Sookie, "Master of YOU," the clever little witch moved slightly away from the now unstable telepath.

"Why that sneaky, rotten, nincompoop!" huffed the telepath.

"Nincompoop!" Amelia burst out laughing, tears springing to her eyes, "Oh come on I think you are entitled to be a bit angrier than that! I mean he tricked you, you didn't know what you where saying I think that at least entitles you to a fuck wad or two."

"So I agreed to be his, what does that mean other than. . . some B movie title of 'master'? I can just see myself now shuffling along in castle _Eric_, big old wart on my chin, opening the door, _'ahh, the master will see you now,'" _when she said the last bit Sookie had put on a creepy voice like she was some old hag, she even hunched her shoulders to give her that hunch back look. Nervous, upset, worried, it was her go to, humour. Like laughing at a funeral or taking the piss at inopportune moments like this. No wonder people called her crazy Sookie and that was before you even added the telepathy.

"It means that you agree to belonging to him, that he has to provide for you and in return you provide for him."

"Like a marriage?" Sookie asked naively. Thinking it sounded quite nice.

"Like a pet," Amelia corrected.

"What! What does a pet do? What the hell kinda pet provides for its..._master_?" the last word stuck in Sookie's throat.

"Pets, all pets regardless of species provide companionship, however a_ human_ Vampire pet provide companionship, blood and sex."

"That FUCKWAD!" Sookie snarled.

"And again," Amelia encouraged.

"Fucker!" Sookie cussed.

"See sweetie that's why with any luck after three months just being pregnant, you had a lucky escape. So it's best we don't look for him, okay?" Amelia patted Sookie's hand in comforting manner.

"Are you kidding me? Now I want to see him even more than ever. Why, when I get my hands on him..." _What?_ What would she do? Because all her mind was providing plenty of scenarios, none of them painful in the slightest, all very, very pleasurable. Damn him, all to hell. Why did he have to be so irresistible, sexy and irresistible Sookie thought?

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	3. She Knows

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 3**

**She Knows**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by the wonderful** Ljhjelm. WOW WOW WOW! **You guys rock! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, put this story on alerts and the like... I am sooo Grateful Xx

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Amelia arrived, a full twenty minutes later than she had promised Sam; the bar was in full swing. Sam gave her a very annoyed look but had no time to pause or even attempt to chew her out. Hungry mouths to feed, and parched throats demanding her attention so she set to work, it was gone three in the afternoon by the time there was a lull in trade.

"Is Sookie alright?" Sam asked.

"Depends on your definition of alright Sam. She is still breathing and still alive so that counts for something-right?" sighed the witch. All over lunch service had Amelia thought of her friend's predicament. She had sent a text, to the Vampire barman she had spent 4am till dawn with in Vegas while Sookie if it was to be believed was getting knocked up. Her hope had been to find at least a full name for the mystery Eric.

"She knows, she's pregnant," Sam stated.

Amelia nearly dropped the tray she was holding, "how did. . . huh?"

"Come on Amelia, I know you're a witch and you know what I am. So let's stop pretending, who is she seeing?" Sam of course was a shifter; his sense of smell was excellent he had noticed subtle changes in his favourite little blonde telepathic waitress ever since she had returned from Vegas. Then changes in Sookie's behaviour, he took all that to mean she had met someone, he'd missed his chance. He'd blown it. Then about two half months ago the unidentifiable scent in Sookie had turned the unmistakable scent of pregnancy, he knew he had totally blown it.

"Oh Shit Sam, Sookie would kill me if she knew we were talking about her behind her back and it's not like I can keep secrets from her with her little quirk you know," Amelia whispered as Arlene looked over at them.

"Okay, okay...but tell me is she happy? She doesn't speak to me any more like the way we used to," Sam brows furrowed this was something he wanted to correct for a while, now but didn't know how to go about that.

"I am sorry Sam but you would have to ask her that yourself. But can I ask you something is there any Supe doctors around here? I know of a few in NOLA but since I am newish around here I wouldn't know where to look for one," Amelia asked hopeful.

"Are you sick?"

"No, it's for Sookie."

"Please tell me what's happened, why can't she go the regular hospital?" Sam pleaded.

"Look Sam, she just found out today. She's okay, but she fainted and hit her head that's why I offered to cover her shift. You know with her quirk, she has no idea where it came from and then there's her house it has the most powerful wards I've ever seen, so don't you think its best she sees a special doctor first huh?" mentioning the wards on Sookie's house gave her the creeps, never had she lived in a house that was so magically protect, even the land round the house seemed entrenched with magic, ancient magic.

"Dr Ludwig over in Clarice, she's in the book. Gnome with the attitude to match but she is the best in the state so we are lucky to have her close at hand," Sam sighed knowing he wouldn't get much more out of the stubborn witch.

Amelia went on her break, she barely noticed her lunch but her plate was bare so she must have eaten it, her thoughts where elsewhere. Sookie swore blind that she had only slept with Eric who by all accounts was a Vampire. The blond man from the bar that night had indeed been a Vampire, so if this Eric character and him where one and the same...well. Vampires couldn't get you pregnant so what the fuck? Her thoughts went round and round. That's not to mention that if this Eric dude really had wanted Sookie as _his,_ then it was really gonna hit the fan if he caught up with her, finding her pregnant, would he believe her? She thought not.

Soon the sky darken and the dinner trade was upon them, Dawn came in to take over from her sporting a brand new set of fang marks on her neck. Ugh Dawn was such a fangbanger, thought Amelia.

"That some hicky you got there, Dawn," Amelia commented.

"You should have seen the guy who gave me it, jealous wouldn't even begin to cover it Meel's, the guy was waking sex on a stick...ugh, hands down best sex of my life," Dawn smiled.

"Well you just make sure you don't bring your dates in here, you know what the red neck's are like," Amelia rolled her eyes. She hoped she came across as friendly but she knew the super natural community was small, and who she was really hoping to protect was Sookie. Last thing they needed was Vamps coming in here. She was so glad now that the hotel room had gone on her dad's company account, where she was known as Amelia Carmichael.

"As if, besides he owns a bar in Shreveport, like he would ever set foot in here," she replied with a flick of her hair.

Amelia sat in her car after her shift and called Dr Ludwig, asking her to come out to see Sookie, which she agreed to, they would see her first thing tomorrow morning. As Sookie was on night shift she knew that would work.

Next she called her mentor in New Orleans, Octavia. She was about to give up when the elderly witch finally came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Thank the Goddess, I was about to give up. How are you?"

"I must have dosed off in front of the TV," laughed the older witch, thinking age doesn't come alone.

"I just wanted to ask a quick question?"

"Okay, go ahead shot." Amelia could visualise the older woman perking up and already placing her hand on her chin which she did when she gave something her full attention.

"Could a Vampire get someone pregnant?"

The older witch laughed, "No. Amelia! You are in your final year as my apprentice, tsk tsk," she knew Octavia Fant was smiling, at her stupid question.

"Absolutely no chance? Zero? That is your definitive answer?" Amelia asked slowly.

"Yes. . ."

"Yes? But, I could hear a _but,_ there . . . anything you got, even how tiny might help?"

"Is this your way of telling me I might become an honouree Grandmother?"

"Me, no way. . . I like children, I just couldn't eat a whole one," Amelia giggled at her witchy joke.

"Ha ha very good. There's folklore about creatures called Dhampir's, apparently sired by a male Vampire and a female child of magic. . . it is very old. There certainly no documented cases. Load of old whooie if you ask me."

"A child of Magic? What would that be? A natural born witch? What?"

She could hear the old witch on the move, "it's here somewhere," she heard her mutter; Amelia knew she was in the library.

"Tell you what," Amelia began, "how about you take your time to find the book and I'll call in the morning, now don't go doing yourself an injury, I've seen your library remember," the younger witch feared for the older one as, images of the old woman balancing on huge books to reach high up ones hanging on book shelves assaulted her mind. She really didn't need to do that with a phone pressed to her ear, the situation was dangerous enough.

"Okay, dearie, it will give me a bit more time. . .what a curious question, I find myself quite intrigued now," with that Octavia hung up.

* * *

**I Love Reviews** :D


	4. The Good Doctor

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 4**

**The Good Doctor**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Sookie was asleep by the time Amelia got home although it was only gone nine at night, she didn't wake her.

Sookie woke early the next day, to the smell of coffee. Once it would have smelt like manna from heaven now it just reminded her of worshiping the porcelain god. She scrunched her nose in disgust kicking both feet out of her bed. These mornings nature called in the worst way.

"Ahhhh," Sookie sighed, at her bladder empting. She washed her hand and her face flinging on her robe in search of something that didn't churn her stomach.

"Hey, Morning," Sookie said brightly, to Amelia who was pouring over one of her witchy books, placing her finger on the page to look up.

"Oh, hey you. You sound upbeat this morning," smiled Amelia relived that Sookie seem okay.

"Actually, I am. After you left, last night I'll not lie I felt quite depressed, had myself a little cry. But then I began looking at old photos of Gran, after I went to visit her for a little bit, I laid some flowers I picked. . . you know told her I'd made a huge mess of things that sort of thing.

When I was looking at the pictures an old list fell out . . . do you remember when you were a kid, did you ever do those silly pro's and con's lists?"

"Sure all the time, usually with a boy's name on the top," Amelia smiled at the memory, her finger still planted on the page of her book in front of her.

"Well, it was one of them, so it got me thinking." Sookie laid a protective hand over her belly where a tiny life was growing.

"I always wanted kids . . . but every guy that I've ever been close too I could hear and then with my telepathy, the fear of passing it on, never thought I would. Then I realised if my baby does have telepathy, it would have me to guide them, help them. . . I never had that, so it might be okay.

I've got the room, I am not married so it's not ideal, but I am young, healthy as horse. . .so why not, why can't I see this for the blessing it is, why couldn't I be happy about it? The more I thought, the more I realised how many pro's there where to con's. This baby will be loved, is loved. And it helps Eric himself looked so damn fine, so there a 50% chance this kid is gonna be really cute," Sookie finished with a laugh.

"Will be cute? Shut up this kid is gonna come out breaking hearts. Good for you, I mean that, you got me and I'll be Aunt Amelia. So now that you are looking at this as a positive, I hope you won't mind that I booked a doctor's appointment for you," Amelia hunched her shoulders grimacing slightly, in case Sookie went violent on her ass.

"Oh, it's okay I already did it," Sookie said.

"Um, that's great and all . . . sweetie? If your Vampire got you pregnant..."

The witch didn't get any further before mount Sookie erupted, "IF!" she yelled. "Who else? Huh? Why won't you believe me? . . . Amelia. . ." Amelia could see tears spring up in her friends' eyes; oh fuck what had she done, when Sookie was doing so well too? "Meels, I am really disappointed in you, I thought you were my friend," Sookie choked out the anger gone like that now replaced with hormonal woman.

"Oh God I am sorry, I am so sorry, please don't cry," Amelia sprung up, the point in her book forgotten and hugged her friend.

"Everyone, is gonna think I am lying," wailed Sookie.

"Shh, shh, it will be okay. I got you a special doctor one that specialise in supes. If the baby is half Vampire you might need a special diet or something," Amelia soothed.

"So you _do_ believe me?" Sookie snivelled looking like the snot monster from the deep.

"Yeah," Amelia smiled hoping against the odds Sookie wouldn't read her mind, thing is she didn't know what to believe.

After the girls ate breakfast and cleared up, Sookie didn't even have time to shower before the good doctor showed up.

Dr Ludwig a tiny woman, gnome actually, stared at Sookie, "well my word, haven't you grown?"

"Huh?" Sookie looked confused.

"Do you know Sookie?" Amelia asked, looking from the tiny woman to her confused friend.

"In a manner of speaking yes, I delivered her right here on the kitchen floor as it was. Terrible breach, even before she even made it out into the world, I said that's a stubborn little girl," the doctor replied.

"Really?" Sookie asked, having totally forgotten her manners and not even inviting in the doctor, yet.

"Do you mind if I come in, unless you want me to do the exam on your porch?"

Sookie's face blazed red, "Oh God, I am sorry, please do come in," she ushered the small woman in.

"Well I've got a load of patients to see today hop up on the couch, move it toots," the doctor instructed, with an apparent lack of bedside manner.

Amelia didn't want to miss her opportunity, so while Sookie made herself comfy on the couch Amelia asked the doctor a question she had wanted the answer too ever since she met Sookie, "Dr Ludwig, so you know what Sookie is? I mean if you where at the birth, they must have called you for a reason, right?"

"Adele called me, actually. Michelle didn't even know she was expecting Sookie, just dropped double over in pain in the garden," the doctor answered she seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes, like she was replaying the memory.

"Gran passed away two years ago. . . That explains a lot, my mother never really took to me," Sookie answered lost in thought.

"Oh my God," Amelia gasped, head whipping round to face Sookie like she was watching a tennis match.

"Of course she didn't, she was besotted with your father totally in his thrall, probably seen you as competition for his affections, you're lucky she didn't kill you," the doctor said flippantly, pressing on Sookie's stomach, "So your pregnant about three months along, so I would say you've got another eight months or so," the doctor said, Sookie still reeling from her first comments.

"What? Eh? You...you can't just drop bombs like that and tell someone their mother could have murdered them and what do you mean I have eight months left? It takes nine months to have a baby...I am three month _gone_ . . . that leaves** six** months to go... I think your maths is a little off," Sookie spoke slowly while she was explaining to the doctor that she had six months left.

"You have, eight months left; you _are_ three months pregnant so that makes eleven months for this one."

"Eleven months?" Sookie repeated wondering if the doctor was even sane.

"Well, you had to have sex with a Vampire under an blood moon, with your mix, during a fertile time, the odds are amazing really ...sheezed, just be thankful it's only one baby, one big baby, you have twins, triplets in your family, all sorts. Although . . . Um mmm... no, never mind, just one- I think."

"Are you sure you have the right family?" Sookie asked, she didn't know of any twins or triplets.

Amelia asked, "What mix would that be?"

"One question at a time. Yes, I have the right family. I'll inform your kin of the expected arrival, I'll see you in two months baring any complications. Under no circumstances contact a regular doctor, follow your food craving's your body will know what it needs. Good day," the doctor headed to the door.

"Your gonna contact my brother?" it was the only kin Sookie had left; she stumbled after the tiny doctor pulling down her top.

The doctor laughed, "You have your grandfathers' humour, I see," with that she was gone. Sookie flopped back down on the couch. Fudge! Amelia dropped to an easy chair next to the couch.

"Eleven months," Amelia said slowly.

"Well I guess I should say thank you, for getting me a...a midget doctor," Sookie giggled ah yes there goes the inappropriate humour, but Amelia got her perfectly and giggled too.

"I am sorry I doubted you, you know about the dad. It's just I've been round magic all my life and I been told since I was little Vampires couldn't get you pregnant. Sookie I am being serious now, we can't let this get out that, the father is a Vampire. . .Vampires are not like us, you would be in danger if they thought you could give them children this way, they would all over you like white on rice. Remember just like I told you with your telepathy, they can't know."

"Okay, I know your right," Sookie sighed. She patted her tummy. Funny she was already in love with her little baby already, laying her hands there she felt so protective.

Sookie started just as the dinner rush was picking up in Merlottes. The dressing above her eyebrow, she had changed for a smaller one, but she still quite a few odd looks. . . strangers who didn't know her thought she had been on the receiving end of domestic abuse, funnily enough those thoughts seemed to improve her tips- go figure_. So sorry you get smacked around but here's an extra dollar_.

It wasn't till around eight that it calmed a little, Sookie went to take a break standing outside when Sam caught up to her, "hey Chere. . .Um what happened to your eyebrow?"

"Oh Sam not you too, everyone thinks my 'boyfriend' did it," Sookie moaned.

"Did he?"

"What? God no. I hit my head on my sink in the bathroom, it hurt like bitch, I blacked out and everything. . .I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, just harder than normal to keep my shields up, with everyone thinking stuff about me," Sookie rubbed the temples.

"Why don't you go home now, the dinner rush is over anyway," Sam offered.

"I need the money," Sookie said thinking it was best to work as much as possible just now while she could and put as much money behind her and baby as she could, while she could.

"I'll pay you anyway," Sam's face tinted red, like it often did round Sookie, why did she always smell so good, he thought.

"I can't let you do that, I've got work to do," Sookie jumped up heading through the open door into the bar, with Sam hot on her heels.

Dawn took over from Holly's in the section opposite Sookie's. Sookie could feel Sam's eyes in the back of head, so she decided to check her tables. Useless utterly useless, damn Arlene she had been good to her word and every damn table was fine.

Going to fill some condiment in the back, she met up with Dawn who was refilling a pitcher of sweet tea, seeing Sam heading there way, Sookie searched for something to say to Dawn to keep her there a little longer, "new beau?" she asked spotting the fang marks nodding it the direction of Dawns neck. A pang went through Sookie's body remembering how Eric healed all the marks apart from the ones on her breast; he had kissed those saying those where just for him.

"Kinda, the most amazing sex ever!" Dawn enthused she had no problems sharing everything to the tiniest detail with anyone. No nobody could ever accuse Dawn of being a prude. Sookie nearly dropped the huge catering size bottle of ketchup, when Dawn mind started playing a porno movie, a porno movie of _her_ Eric. She took a shuddering breath, turning her head so Dawn couldn't see her eyes or the tears that had welled in them.

"This guy has a name?" Sookie asked, proud her voice was steadier than she felt, she stood frozen; Eric Northman, owner of a bar in Shreveport. Sookie honestly couldn't tell you if Dawn said it out loud or thought it. "I've got to go to the bathroom," Sookie announced running for the employee rest rooms like her butt was being chase by a pack of rabid dogs. She made it into the loo just in time to lose her dinner.

She was shaking. She had no right to feel gutted, she went into that room with intention to have a one night stand and she did. She also left of her own accord, Eric had made it clear he had wanted her to stay . . . then the anger built up, yeah wanted her to stay as some kind of _pet. Ugh! _Sookie use the anger to push aside all the hurt and sadness she felt.

Washing her face, patting it dry she squared her shoulders, walked out into wall of Sam.

"Sam," her voice squeaked in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"I am great," Sookie said with her fake grin plastered on her face, quicker than an alcoholic would accept a free drink. Side stepping him.

When she entered the bar again it seemed to have a strange atmosphere, Dawn seemed to be all over a guy in her section. "Dawn, I got this," Sookie snapped at her ". . . Tray on six is still waiting on his onion rings," she added, when Dawn glared at her. Had she not be so preoccupied with her anger towards Dawn she might have noticed the dark haired customer on her table was a Vampire.

"Sorry about that, I am Sookie by the way, what can I get you?" she asked glaring after Dawn. Wasn't it enough for her to sleep with the father of her baby, she needed to steal her tables too, her thoughts raged.

"You have any of that true blood?" the stranger asked. Sookie nearly gave herself whiplash, her head spun so fast round to look at the stranger.

"You're a Vampire," she said dumbly. "Of course you are silly question, I'll just go and see if we have any," her faced blazed red, could she have been any ruder to him? She strolled over to the bar hoping that the slow walk over would help her salvage this evening and engage her brain to mouth filter. One bottle of true blood, a sample bottle, Sam did not look too pleased at a Vampire being in the bar.

"We, have only one bottle, its AB negative. Sam says you can have it, on the house as it's a sample they sent out if that's okay?" Sookie asked, the Vampire seemed to inhale deeply the tips of his fangs peeking out from under his lips.

"Yes, that would be lovely, join me for a drink. . . mines on the house least I could do is buy you one," the Vampire spoke, his voice was like silk running over smooth pebbles.

"I've got to work, sorry," Sookie said moving away, only to turn to come face to face with Sam, who didn't move, he simply reached round Sookie placing the bottle of blood on the table. Since Sookie had the table behind her and Sam blocking her in front she was sandwiched between the table and Sam.

"My waitresses get paid to serve drinks not socialise," Sam almost growled, Sookie swallowed. It wasn't entirely unpleasant being squashed by Sam, he certainly smelt nice, whoa! Sookie thoughts went.

Finally Sookie let some of the weird haze lift and pushed Sam, "Sam!" she scolded him. He let her up she scurried off. The Vampire, Bill was his name, he nursed his drink, trying to speak to her under the watchful glare of Sam, after the third time Bill asked her out, it was getting annoying and when he had revealed that they where neighbours downright freaky. As she passed his table he caught her wrist.

Sookie glared down at the hand on her arm, jaw clenched. "How about, you show me round the town on your next night off, I remember Bon Temps used to be so friendly," he smiled as he removed his hand, every time he had spoke to her she had felt a strange pressure in her mind, this time was no exception.

She leaned in, "Look buddy, I hate to break it to you but. . ." _but I am pregnant? I have boyfriend? I am lesbian_? She knew only one of those was true, and then it came to her, leaning in she whispered, "I am Eric's." Bills eyes widened.

He regarded her for a second, "Eric who?" He asked, but she seen too much on his face before he had blank his face.

"Oh you know, tall, blond, looks like Thor," as Dawn was staring at her now she didn't want to say his surname.

"Northman?" Bill asked, all the while looking at her.

"That's the one," she smiled her crazy smile. Bill left straight after that, she would have to warn Amelia about him, especially if he was living next door to them. Persistent she'd give him that.

* * *

**Where is Bill off too? Answers on a Review!**


	5. Blood Bath Bill

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 5**

**Blood Bath Bill...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm** Many Thanks Xx.Loads questions being asked in reviews, hopefully a lot will be answered in the coming chapters. So Delighted with the review love this story is getting thanks so much.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Bill wasted no time, it was with a sigh of relief that he drove to Fangtasia, and he even put his favourite CD of Trovian throat music in the player and sang along. He snapped his fangs down ruffled his hair as he drove to the club. The Viking had claimed the little telepath, no need for him to play at mainstreaming- hallelujah!

The Queen couldn't be pissed at him for failing his mission it was over before it even began. Bill shifted and cupped himself damn it made him hard to think of returning to court life, he had resigned himself to being at least two months here, after he discovered she couldn't be glamoured.

"I am Eric's," he mimicked in Sookie's voice perfectly. YES music to his fucking ears. As soon as he parked the car, he pulled off his stuffy shirt and jacket rummaging in the boot of his car; he pulled out a Sid Vicious tee shirt. Grabbing his torn jeans at Vampire speed he redress, stamping his feet into black army boots he left unlaced.

Pam, Eric's only sired Vampire child watched on in amusement from the doorway of the club, as Bill finished his ensemble with guy liner, why? Because Bill though it made him look fuck hot. If asked, Pam would have secretly agreed, but never admit that out loud.

Bill cracked his neck, slamming the boot shut. That's a whole lot better he thought, not many would disagree. Dockers seriously? He couldn't wait to torch the whole fucking wardrobe that had been pain stakingly put together for his mainstreaming gig.

"Bill, you look different," Pam smirked.

"If you play your cards right, I might let you borrow my t-shirt," Bill winked at Pam as he breezed by her.

Pam hot on his heels, "when would I get the time to wear it?" she asked her voice cool and aloof.

"You can wear it home, after I've shredded your clothes and fucked you senseless," Bill smiled with fang.

"Ah, don't talk about my babies like that, touch my clothes I'll rip your fucking head off," Pam growled at him.

"Sweetheart I'll consider you trying to rip my head off as foreplay, I believe you've met my maker," Bill volleyed back as he made his way through the bar towards the booth where Eric was sat with his nightly meal. He was just about to take . . . actually he didn't know her name nor did he care, when Bill walked up to him.

Eric immediately noticed the change in Bill's appearance, was that guy liner? Huh? It actually looked kinda hot. He would have to get Pam to try that on him one night, he thought. "Mainstreaming, not working out for you Bill?" Eric smirked. Mainstreaming my ass,_ this_ was the Bill Compton he knew. Blood Bath Bill.

"It totally sucked," Bill snickered at his vampire humour.

Eric laughed, "to what do I owe the pleasure this night?"

"It would be best to discuss this privately it's about your Pet," Bill spoke in a hushed tone.

"Eric's Pet?" Pam asked. Not giving away she had no fucking clue what Bill was talking about.

"My pet Pam. Well we better go into my office," Eric said with authority like he knew what Bill was talking about.

"Northman you'll owe me a favour of this heads up," Bill said when the door closed.

"Oh well this better be good about _My_ pet," Eric said drolly tenting his fingers. His cool facade hiding the vibration of annoyance inside and bursting curiosity.

"Must say Northman, not like you to take a pet but now I've seen her with my own eyes I don't blame you, quite the sweetest smelling thing I have ever smelt," Bill smirked lording the look of annoyance on Eric's face.

"Oh yeah, were where you when you seen Eric's Pet?" Pam asked inspecting her nails.

"Why at her work of course. What's that all about eh, waitressing seriously?" Bill shrugged.

"Billy boy, just get to the information," Eric glared at him.

"The Queen knows about your pet's talents, I was sent to procure her. Your little waitress informed me when I asked her out on a date, that she belonged to you. Hence my mission is finished and I am just letting you know out of curtsey, expect a call from the Queen."

Eric's fangs snapped down with a loud pop, it had taken him many centuries to perfect different sounding pop's, this one was his menacing one. He was very proud of it.

"Hey, I am just the errand boy," Bill held up his hands, "be pissed at the Queen not me. I was just following orders. If I was you I'd be using my time to come up with plausible excuses why you hid a telepath from the Queen, seeing as she already owns the cousin, she'll be most insistent that she has the set, especially since this one is the more valuable of the two. And hands down the better looking of the two. "

Telepath? Eric didn't flinch, but he sure as hell didn't know any telepaths. He had a psychic once, thought that was amazing.

"Must be a bitch that you can't glamour her, eh?" Bill said leaning back in his chair balancing so only two legs where on the ground.

"I have never found the need to glamour my bed partners, must be a bitch to have too," Eric shot back smoothly, Pam sniggered.

"Quite the little fire cracker too," Bill carried on.

"Just the way I like 'em," Eric replied.

"I'd put that shifter that she works for in his place, if I were you, he practically sprayed her, when I tried to talk to her."

Eric didn't like the picture Bill was painting; somehow this telepath identified her as his. Now some fucking shifter was touching what was meant to be supposedly his. Eric just glared at Bill.

"You're fucking the witch too?" Bill asked.

"The witch?" Pam asked, one eyebrow raised her poker face on.

"Her friend the one that she shares her house with, Copley Carmichael's daughter, you know the big time contractor down in the big easy?" Bill was just showing off now, he knew how much he was pissing Eric off and there wasn't a damn thing Eric could do about it. Of course Bill had no idea that Eric up till the last comment had no idea who Bill was talking about. It was Carmichael company card that had picked up the tab on his Sookie's room, but that was as far as they had got, as the company had no employee in the name of A. Broadway the signature on the account, nor did they know who she was or what a Sookie was.

"I am, she's _mine_," Pam piped up, having also clicked who Bill was now talking about. When she got her hand on the little bitch she was going to rip her head off, dumping her master like that. The rage that she had to endure when Eric discovered she had disappeared without a trace. Sookie that's what she had to go on should have been easy.

Over two hundred years on this rock, not once had she heard that name. But oh no, could she find her? That would have been a big fat no. Snookie's and Cookies but not one fucking Sookie! There wasn't a Suzanna, Savannah, Susie and host of other names that began with 'S' that hadn't been investigated. Eric had been unbearable for two months after that-Brooding. She had pay back to dish and Bill Compton was not going to stand in her way, she'd start with the witch.

"Fancied a crack at her myself but she must pack some serious juice . . . never seen wards on their house like it! Your brave one Pam," Bill smiled.

"That's me," Pam smiled, thinking of all the way's she could kill Sookie from slow to fast.

"I must be going, your little witch will be getting lonely out in the bar all by herself," Bill stood up.

* * *

Hopefully that answered a few questions... All Eric to go on was same as Sookie a name...


	6. Quinkie Dinks

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 6**

**Quinkie Dinks...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **More VLV crack...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Sookie arrived home to a note on the fridge, 'gone clubbing, don't wait up'. Fudge she thought, she totally wanted to tell Amelia about Bill, skanky Dawn and how her baby daddy now had a name. Unknown to Sookie, Amelia's tryst from Vegas had come through not only with a name but also where he could be found. Amelia didn't hesitate in going to have a look for herself; Eric was sheriff of Area five.

As a trainee witch in her final year, she knew the forces that be, worked in mysterious ways. Take one telepathic virgin who happens to be a child of magic (as learnt from Octavia this afternoon was a magical mutt, many species roll into one), a blood moon-very rare, then not to mention how Sookie even ended up in the hotel room of the Vampire sheriff of Area five, (their area, they lived in) to lose her virginity and fall pregnant all in the one night. That was one major 'quinkie dink'

Sookie was prime Vampire fodder, but somehow the universe sent her the one Vampire that actually could have protected her. Amelia went to see for herself, if she thought the situation could have been salvaged. After a douche neighbour turn up on the door step tonight her resolve was strengthened. Their new neighbour was a Vampire, a docker's wearing Vampire. Stain resistant pant's, only one reason a vampire needed them, he was a messy eater, Amelia had thought with a shudder. Not buying for one second what William T Compton had been selling.

Now to see if, Eric would allow her to explain all the circumstance round Sookie's departure. . . she gulp as Eric came out of his office, with a hot Vampiress on his heals after a quick scan they seem to make a bee line for her- oh fuck!

"Witch if you value your friend's life, you will tell me where _my _Sookie is now?" Eric growled at her.

"At home," Amelia said defiantly.

"Don't try my practice, the Queen is coming for her," Eric hissed in her friends ear. It dawned on Eric just then and there, how _not _over Sookie he was. He fucking offered her everything, to show her the world and she had run out of his hotel room clutching the note he'd left, like her life depended on it. Bitch. Now was his chance to get her out of his system, once for all. _Yeah keep telling yourself that Northman _a voice said in the back of his mind.

Amelia gulped, "Bon Temps, Hummingbird lane the big farm house, can't miss it" Amelia said quickly, in a blur Eric was gone, "but wait! ... There's . . . oh shit!" Amelia yelled after him.

"Mmm...let's have a little chit chat," Pam smiled fangs down...

* * *

**Review for the next chapter and I'll post today ; ) seeing as this is a mini one!**


	7. Her Breath Caught

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 7**

**Her Breath Caught**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **Hope I didn't leaving you hanging to long... ;P

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Sookie slipped out of her uniform and put on yoga pants and big tee shirt on, she made herself a steaming mug of coco and with her Gran's ugly afghan she made her way to the porch swing. It gave a creak like it always did when she sat down to listen to the sounds of the night. She gently swung back and forth, unconsciously rubbing her belly.

And that's how Eric found her; he had landed at the edge of her property having flown to her house. Sookie's head snapped up, she scanned the area having felt a void, like a Vampire void literally appear at the edge of her property. Putting the cup down as she stood up.

"Who's there?" she called.

She was beautiful, Eric couldn't deny that, but he wouldn't let this slip of a woman make a fool of him again. Now the Queen was involved too. What where the chances of a virgin telepath ending up in his bed in Las Vegas? A telepath living in his area to boot? What had he said? Ah yes, I can't believe my luck. He should have played the tables more with those odd's...

"I have a big ass shot gun, I am not afraid to use it," the telepath yelled to the tree line where Eric stood. Eric smiled despite himself, Compton was right she is feisty.

Eric stepped out of the tree line, moving at human pace towards her, her breath caught. She looked like a dear in the headlights, Eric thought. A beautiful deer in the head lights.

"You found me?" she gasped.

"Was I not supposed to, _Lover_?" Eric asked slight edge to his tone. His fucking phoned buzzed again. Pam again! 15 text messages and 19 missed calls what the fuck was the child playing at he switched his phone off, ignoring this one as he had done the rest.

"No. . .ugh, I am pleased to see you," she said. She didn't look pleased she looked scared. Shit scared, Eric thought.

Now he was standing in front of the porch steps and Sookie on the porch, yep those where some serious wards. If this was the young witches doing it was impressive more than impressive- actually. The ground was saturated with magic.

"Are you really?" Eric asked.

"Yes, oh God this is awkward..." Sookie said shuffling her feet, blushing, biting her lip.

"So you told, one of my underlings you where mine tonight?" Eric frowned when he caught sight of the plaster over Sookie's brow.

"Ugh," she buried her head in her hands grimacing. "I know it's a big deal to y'all. Amelia my friend explained it all to me, but he was really creeping me out, and he just wouldn't take no for an answer . . . sorry about that," she cringed biting her lip. "I know you've moved on and everything, I've blown my chance," her eyes filled with tears, she looked to the sky. "I am sorry it's just been a long day," Sookie made her excuses patting the corners of her eyes, thinking she had another eight months of her hormones being up the spout.

He didn't like to see her eye's fill, neither did his beast; it paced the cage he held it in snarling at the bars. "What happened to your eyebrow?" Eric asked changing the subject, his tone softer.

Sookie touched her eyebrow, "Oh, that. I fainted for the first time in my life and hit my head on the sink, would you believe?" she smiled coyly blushing.

"Would you like me to heal it?" he asked, he had to tie her to him before the Queen seen her.

"Sure, I would appreciate that. Eric? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Um. . ." she blushed bright red, "you know when we...you know... erm ..did I drink any of your blood, I didn't think I did?" Sookie couldn't even look him in the eye.

"I offered, you refused remember," Eric's jaw tensed at the memory, he wondered if she played him for a fool right from the moment he laid eyes on her. Could she read his mind? He didn't think so; she would have run screaming by now. Did she set the whole thing up with Yevetta and the key card if so to what ends? Twice he had given his blood to another in a millennia of living and she refused like he had been offering her a drink of water, tap water at that.

"That's what I thought, it's just I dream about you nearly every night and Amelia that's my roomie she says it's a side effect of ingesting vampire blood..." Sookie clumsily explained...

"FINTAN!" was yelled so loud the walls of castle Brigant in the Realm Fae shook.

"Father you bellowed?" Fintan answered his father; Niall Brigant, Prince of the sky Fae and High Prince of all the Fae as he entered the office.

"How is it that? My great granddaughter is pregnant, before her twenty fifth birthday? Did you not ward the property? Did you not ward the girl? As I asked?" Niall was beyond livid having just read the message from Doctor Ludwig.

Fintan stood in shock. Sookie. One of his last links to Adele the love of his life, the only one of his descendants to have the spark. "Father you know I did, how is this possible?"

"Oh it gets better, much better," Niall smiled but it one of malice, all his teeth on show.

Fintan gulped he had not seen his father angry many times but this time he could tell Niall was livid this was the most angry he had ever seen him. They had hoped that Sookie would be introduced eligible Fae bachelors at twenty five when her spark had matured, hopefully she would find one she found desirable and they would carry Fintans line forward.

"You better sit down son," on autopilot he did as he was told.

"She's pregnant by a Vampire, she's carrying a Dhamipr," Nialls face was grim.

Fintan shook his head, "No, not possible. I warded her."

"Actually it was the last blood moon three months ago. It's done," Niall, put his hands behind his head.

"I will kill him," Fintan eyes glowed brightly, his razor sharp Fae teeth descending .

"If she's happy with this Vampire, we will have to look at some sort of alliance, he has to be over seven hundred to have been able to sired a Dhampir. If she's not we'll hunt him down and kill him, together. This is what happens when you do not interfere, when we leave our kin to fend for themselves!"

"Adele didn't want Sookie exposed to the Fae, after what happened with our children can you blame her? Your enemies murdered our babies, Adele was right. She has been safe for twenty four years, she's pregnant not dead. The child will be magical, pure magic just not in the way we hoped," Fintan stood up to his father.

* * *

A Bitty nervous about this one so hit REVIEW and let us know what you thought...


	8. Fairy Big Trouble

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 8**

**Fairy Big Trouble**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

"What do you dream about, little one?" Eric asked, pulling off the bandage to inspect the wound biting his finger, "suck," offered her the finger. She gently took the finger between her rose bud lips and pulled on the wound she sighed at the taste, he tasted so good she thought. This was the taste she had been craving and couldn't put her finger on. She could already feel the dull ache go at her eyebrow, but another one between her legs started. When she finished Eric's fangs where down and he was heavily aroused.

She was about to tell him about her dreams, when he inhaled her scent again. Sookie realising what Eric was doing, she blushed and she had to tell him.

"I am pregnant," she blurted out.

Eric stared at her with disbelief, she was virgin three months ago and now she was fucking pregnant! She'd taken his blood just a moment ago and now she announces some guy knocked her up. His beast didn't like that, didn't like that at all.

"So I see," Eric said his words measured and ice cold, the flames of his arousal instantly doused. Bloodlust creeping in and clouding the corners of his vision.

"I am totally prepared to do this on my own, I don't expect anything from you...I mean it's a bit weird you seeing my co worker and all but. . .I couldn't expect someone like you sitting around waiting for me to call and explain, I phoned the hotel loads of times, but they wouldn't put me through you see? Or give me any of your details," Sookie rambled.

Out all the things Eric thought Sookie would come up with this was the last, she was clearly so naive about the Vampire world if she thought Eric could have gotten her pregnant. He would kill the bastard that touched what was his.

"You think the baby is mine?" it was laughable.

"I know it is, I've only ever been with you," she sounded so sincere- bitch.

"I offered you to be my companion. To show you the world, to bring you to my side. You're incredible! I wasted thousands of dollars to find you to no avail. I though you where special. You couldn't wait to get away from me. Then you think I will fall for you carrying _my_ child, what? It didn't work out with your boyfriend? Thought you'd try me seeing as I was willing to cash out before? I might have fallen for your virgin routine in Las Vegas. What's this about money? Fame?"

"No, no... it's not like that at all," then like a steel shutter coming down over Sookie's face, her whole demeanour changed, "Get off my property!" How dare he? Fuck him she would do it on her own, it was what she had planned to do anyway. He was a one nightstand; she didn't deserve the way he was speaking to her. What was it Amelia always shouted at the TV when Jerry Springer was on ah yes;_ 'a sperm donation doesn't make a father!' _

"No," Eric challenged her. Two bit slut, he'd fucking gift wrap her to the Queen for this, she deserved what was coming to her.

"I said GET OFF MY LAND," she pushed him of course he didn't budge.

"I am a vampire, a very old one," Eric's voice was dangerous, "You might have played me like a new one little girl in Vegas, but here I am the authority by the time, Vampires are through with you will have wished you had never been born."

This snarling monster was so different from the man that had made love to her, spoken so sweetly to her, her eyes filled with tears, a sob racked her chest.

"I HATE YOU," Sookie screamed, the tears breeched their banks.

"The feeling is mutual, your nothing but a scheming whore, I should drain you dry, but I'll leave that to the Queen when she bores of you," Eric snarled in her face, the Queen was welcome to her. He was sure he'd get a reward for handing her over.

What was it her Gran had said about intruders, Sookie racked her brain. She pulled herself together, held her head with dignity, anger burned hotly behind her eyes. "Your are not welcome here anymore, I swear you'll _**never**_ see our child."

"Like I would ever be interest, in whatever you've spawned, I hope they drain it dry in New Orleans, Andre is said to be fond of babies blood, he'll make you watch," Eric broke a bit of the banister he was gripping it so tightly. Then it came to her what her Gran had once told her if she ever felt threaten she had made her say it every day for a week, when she was seven shortly after her parents had drowned.

"By the power of the wind, I command you to leave," Sookie spoke in a rush, a shock wave exploded from the house, sending a bright white light right out in all directions, it went right through Sookie giving her the feeling of someone walking on her grave. But Eric it tossed him right into the air threw him down the long drive till she could no longer see him. The instant Sookie had spoken the words Eric knew, what a grave mistake he had committed.

A Child of Magic.

Her blood, it was a little bit of fairy, that's what he had tasted.

A Child of Magic.

His sire had told him of old folklore. He had never really believed it, until now.

A Child of Magic.

His Sire had been obsessed with the pursuit of it, raped countless women because of it. It had been Appius's Holy Grail, probably still was. By the time he landed on the road a good mile from the farm house, he had barely time to react before a car nearly ran him over. The car, came skidding to a halt.

_What the Fuck?_ Pam thought as she skidded out of the way narrowly missing her maker, she hurried out of the car. "Eric are you okay?" she ran over to his side, Amelia had also exited the car, but instead of concerning herself with Eric she was looking at the entrance to the long drive of Sookie's house. The whole forest was a wash of eerie blue white light, she walked up to it. The entrance to road was completely blocked she reached out and touched the shimmering light; it was hard, solid to the touch. She couldn't breech it like surface tension on water that wouldn't allow you to pop even a finger through.

"What the fuck did you do?" Amelia screeched turning on Eric with a glare. Who, by now with Pam, stood beside her also entranced at the shimmery blue lights.

"What have I done?" Eric roared, as he hit the wall of magic with a growl, trying to gain entry so he could tell Sookie the awful mistake he had made.

"It's no use, you'll not get through," Amelia's shoulders sagged, "this Magic is older than you, more powerful than you can ever imagine," Amelia said utterly defeated, worried sick about her friend. What had Eric done to make the wards activate to this extent.

"Witch undo the wards..." he snarled.

Amelia with a defeated sigh she answered, "you think if I could weave wards like this I'd be living it up in Bon Temps? I wouldn't even know where to start my mentor wouldn't even know where to start... she doesn't even know what they are...Ancient Magic that was all she could tell me."

"Oh fuck," Pam hissed, looking thru the shimmery surface at the drive as multiple lights exploded behind the barrier. Pam had never seen so many Fae in one place before, they appeared on mass. "We need to leave now," Pam took Eric's arm, but he yanked it free.

"Look, you taught me sometimes you cut your losses and fight another day. What do you think they will do when they find out you've knocked up a girl that warrants this level of protection. Fae protection -_Vampire_?" Pam snarled.

"Pam's right you'll never get to speak to Sookie tonight, most likely get killed trying. At this point I don't care either way, because if you've hurt my friend I am going to be coming after you. Do your unborn child a favour and get the fuck out of here," Amelia seethed at him.

On auto pilot Eric complied, getting in the passenger side of the car. He was going to be father with a real live woman. A woman, he knew when he was saying all those hurtful things to that when she had come to his bed that night wasn't like that. But he was just so raging that she left him in the afternoon without even a note goodbye or explanation. Like everything they had said to each other was a lie, he saw the video footage from outside his room, she ran from the room late afternoon, like she couldn't put enough distance between them fast enough. Like she was running from a fire. They, the witch and her had even ran from the hotel.

* * *

**Oh Dear Eric has made a mess of things...**


	9. The Wind Packs a Punch

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 9**

**The Wind Packs a Punch**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm... THANK YOU so so so much for the Review LOVE!**

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Fintan still sat in his Fathers office, his elbows on his knee's his hands in his hair leaning forward. It had been many years since he last seen the farm house. He had been in the daemon realms when he had received word that his beloved Adele had passed away, his father had gone to the funeral in his stead. Adele never wanted to see him when she aged, lost her youth, he didn't care what she looked like he just loved her. Now he failed their granddaughter. One of the guards appeared in office door just a second before Fintan felt it; a shudder ran through him.

He knew what the guard was going to say before he even said it; he was up out of his seat teleporting to the portal that would take him to the one in the woods behind the old farm house.

Sookie stumbled into the house, clutching her stomach emotional pain like she had never felt before ripped through her. How could anyone? Threaten to drain an innocent baby, she'd seen Eric's twisted smile when he said it to her. The Queen was coming for her, had Amelia not informed her of how the Vampire system worked that very morning, she wouldn't even have known what he was on about. She had laughed, a Vampire Queen. Well she wasn't laughing now.

It was better when she knew the father of her child only as her midnight lover that had brought her so much pleasure. She could have pretended that he was nice, wonderful even. She clawed at her clothes failing to her knees in the hallway of the old house, she felt dirty, sleazy how could she ever have let someone so cruel touch her? Do the things they had done? It made her feel like she would never be clean. She held her hand over her stomach, sobbing.

"No one is taking you away from me, it's not your fault your fathers evil. I love you little baby, that's just going to have to be enough," she curled into a ball letting the sob's rack her, tomorrow she would deal her problems. She had the advantage over Vampires, they may be all that and a box of crackers but Sookie knew she could travel during the day, which they couldn't. That thought right there should showed how naive she really was.

Fintan ran up the steps to the farm house, the wards had fully engaged which mean they perceived the threat as deadly, someone had actual called them to order. The door was ajar he made his way, into the house. Lying just inside the door was Sookie, sob's racking her body.

He bent down, gently touching her, Sookie immediately felt soothed by his presence. Lifting her up as if she was a small child he cradled her, all the while speaking to her.

Niall stood from the door way and watched, unable to get into house passed the wards. By the morning this location would be known to every fairy in the land and the realms, she would no longer be safe here; his enemies would know it too. His guards assembled on mass, scouring the area for threats. Niall doubted other than scents, they wouldn't find anything, and he doubted they would even see past the wards. Warded the house Fintan had and then some. The Prince was rarely impressed but as he stood and surveyed the land surrounding the old farm house, he could not think of a time he was more proud of his son.

They were very few magical full Fairies that could boast such strong or beautiful woven wards, a true work of magical art. She had been protected, if these were the ward's around the house, he could only imagine what the wards around the girl themselves had been, no there were bigger forces at play here, if she had gotten pregnant before they had found a suitable husband for the girl.

Sookie stirred; looking up to a face she thought only belonged in her childhood imagination. "Mr Big Ant? I am dreaming?" she asked, taking in the glow of her house as if everything had its own lightening bug, pale blue light source.

"No child, I am real," he held her tighter, kissing her head.

"Have you come to do magic for me?" she sniffed, thinking how when the kids at school where mean to her he would come and find her in the woods after school and do magic, disappear and reappear for her. Then he would come less and less eventually not at all, now questioned if he had ever been real at all. But here he was when she needed him the most.

"If you like," Fintan laughed.

"I've made a horrible mess of things," Sookie cried.

"Shh, we will look after you," Fintan soothed.

"I am pregnant," Sookie sniffled _and now I am hallucinating my imaginary friend from when I was little, oh my parents would be so proud,_ Sookie thought bitterly.

"I know, do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not much to tell, girl ends up in Vampires room through a series of. . . um, weirdness, one night of wild um...passion, girl somehow gets pregnant, three months later girl discovers midnight lover is an evil douche bag who wishes her dead and her their baby to be drained dry, oh and wants to '_fucking gift wrap her for his Queen_,' his words not hers," Sookie spoke in third person like she had always done when she was a little child and told Mr Big Ant all her troubles.

Niall stood ridged from the door, hearing everything, he'd find this Vampire and any Vampires he'd made then he would find the Vampires maker, then the makers maker, he would systematically wipe them from the earth, the entire line.

Bill arrived home to catch the tail end of an argument over on the Stackhouse property, moving closer he stayed in the tree line in the shadows. He did his best work in the shadows, he mused.

"I HATE YOU," Sookie screamed, at his sheriff. Bill suppressed a laugh, he'd couldn't believe his luck this night, first his mission finishes, then he bagged a favour from Eric Northman the mighty Viking, as if this wasn't enough when he informed the Queen of this lovers spat he would no doubt be rewarded handsomely.

"The feeling is mutual, your nothing but a scheming whore, I should drain you dry, but I'll leave that to the Queen," Eric snarled in her face. Oh dear, trouble in paradise, sniggered Bill silently.

Sookie seemed to pull herself together, held her head high, "Your are not welcome here anymore, I swear you'll _**never**_ see our child," the way she put her hand over her stomach in a protective stance, had Bill's eyes bugging. He had smelt she was pregnant when he had seen her in the bar but she seemed to be speaking like it was Eric's child. Bill's mind was working over time, seeing how he could work this to his advantage.

"Like I would ever be interest, in whatever you've spawned, I hope they drain it dry in New Orleans, Andre is said to be fond of babies blood, he'll make you watch," Bill smiled at Eric's mention of Andre, Bill's long time lover. Eric was right Andre did like babies' blood, he always found the whole thing a bit unsavoury, but he loved Andre none-the-less. Everyone has fault's right? For a split second, when Eric broke a bit of the banister off the porch, he thought Eric was going to stake the girl; he relaxed when Eric tossed down the wood. My, my how, the mighty Viking seemed gotten all spun up over his little telepathic pet.

"By the power of the wind, I command you to leave," the words flew out of the telepaths mouth, a shock wave exploded from the house, sending a bright white light right out from the house. Bill had millisecond to react, the turned began running but the blast caught him anyway, sending him hurtling through the tree's, branches snagged him by the time he was on his property he was laying a pool of his own blood several broken bones, and half a tree stuck in his shoulder inches from his heart.

He actually lay there breathing. He was just grateful to be still one of the undead. He'd never had such a narrow escape, the Queen would have to wait to till tomorrow night for a report, what the fuck was that? Was that the work of the witch? If that was the case he would defiantly find a way to take her back to New Orleans.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed... another update tomorrow...are you loving the daily updates?


	10. Imaginary Pets & Friends

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 10**

**Imaginary Pets & Friends**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **More for you guys...since your all so awesome Xxx

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

The ride to Shreveport was deathly silent, Pam pulled up in front of Eric's house, and he just sat there staring out of the windshield.

"You tried to warn me," Eric finally said.

Well I wasn't phoning to give you fashion tips, Pam thought, but she knew when she would get away with sarcasm, this was sooo not the time. "Yes."

"Come inside and have a blood, "Eric unfolded himself from the Mini Van entering his house via the garage. He went through the motions of heating two pouches of bagged blood, handing one to Pam making his way to the living room.

"Okay let's have it," he sighed, some nights he swore he felt every one of this thousand plus years, today was one of those nights.

"Are you sure?"

"Get on with it Pamela,"

"Okay, apparently Sookie leaving was a terrible misunderstanding, when she woke, she seen how late it was, dressed, and picked up your note, never reading it. Then she ran as she was afraid she would miss her flight home. She didn't read your note till she was on the plane, she cried all the way home according to the witch," she finished there to see how Eric was talking it.

"I still don't get why she left in the first place, she promised to be mine, damn it," Eric forced out between gritted teeth.

"You were the first Vampire Sookie had ever really met, she didn't know what she was saying or what it meant to our kind. Amelia, the witch said she was heartbroken, but wouldn't tell her why, she called the hotel at all hours, over and over but she only knew your first name and they refused to put her through, eventually they barred her number, by which time you where already home," Pam answered.

"The baby?" Eric braced himself.

"Amelia didn't believe it at first herself, but Sookie was adamant that she had only been with you. Amelia only found it hard to believe because of what she thought was gospel. Vampires could not father children, but she never known Sookie to lie or even to go out with a guy, so she was having a hard time trying to reconcile the two half's .

Yesterday she finally got Sookie to take a pregnancy test, today Doctor Ludwig confirmed Sookie is pregnant with a Dhampir, her mentor later confirmed the conditions which had to come together, it's actually about a one in a trillion chance of it happening, congratulations you should have played the tables," Pam finished.

"Fuck . . . FUCK," Eric roared sending the coffee table hurtling towards the wall. She hadn't rejected him; she had tried to get in touch with him, had she managed it. _What then?_ She would have been his, would he have known the child was his. For the first time in his life he didn't know how to fix something. His mind just kept replaying; the look on Sookie's face when she said _you will never see our child_.

"And the Fae?" Eric said when he calmed down a bit.

"Amelia always suspected there was more to Sookie but she didn't know what, either did Sookie by all accounts," Pam said rubbing her temples thinking how she could help her Master, but the silence grew as no plan came to her.

"I have to register Sookie as my pet," Eric suddenly said jumping to his feet.

"Oh now...I don't think that is a good idea, Sookie was really pissed off about that, according to the witch," Pam.

"If we want to make it out of this alive, we have to register Sookie as mine. Tonight I gave her my blood. She told Bill, she was mine," Eric was pacing, thinking. "It will buy us time, you saw how many Fae arrived there, what you didn't realise was the crests they had on their armour was none other than the royal guard of the Brigants. Without claiming her, we would be fucked. Then I will have to find a way to win Sookie back, you heard Compton she can't be glamoured," Eric said.

Pam was already dialling the authority, she thrust the phone to Eric, she had minutes to spare if she was going to make to Compton's before dawn, "I'll stay the night with Bill to make sure he doesn't do something stupid," she raced to her car she would have to race the dawn to make it to Bon Temps in time. Unknown to Pam she would save Bill's life, dragging him to safety with seconds to spare. She thought about leaving him there to met the sun but the paper work is bitch and it was just easier saving his undead ass, she let him know as much too.

Eric nodded he was already going through the registration process, at the automated prompts, wasn't modern technology wonderful? 'To register a pet press 3'

~o~

Sookie woke up in a bright sun lit room she had no idea where it was. But sitting in a chair was Mr Big Ant reading a book; he seemed immersed in his book.

"Good morning Sookie," he smiled finally looking up at her.

"Where am I?"

"Do you remember, when I would tell you stories of Fairies at the bottom of your garden, about a land called Murias?"

"Where the High Prince lived, beyond the veil?" Sookie completed for him.

"Yes. We are there now in the High Prince's castle and stronghold," Fintan smiled at her.

"But you said there was a war and I could never go there . . . actually scrap that. Why I am I still dreaming?"

"You are not dreaming. My name is Fintan _Brigant_, I was in love with your grandmother, but she was loyal to Earl. One summers afternoon I came apon her after having been chased by my fathers enemies, I asked for a glass of water and although I seemed very strange to her and she was frightened, she still offered me the hospitality of her home. We struck up a friendship.

I am your biological grandfather, Adele longed for children and Earl couldn't give them to her, but I could and I did," Fintan laid down his book.

"Gran would never cheat," Sookie shook her head, steely determination covered her face.

"Your right, that is why Earl knew. He gave us his blessing. I am not asking you to understand or for your forgiveness but we both loved your Grandmother so much, that there was no question in granting her greatest wish, for children."

Sookie realised that there was a dripping sensation on her covers when she looked down she seen they where wet, putting her hand to her face it dawned on her she was crying.

"Why should I believe you?" she hostility evident in her voice.

"Earl was human, Adele had little streak of otherness, the spark, if they together had been your grandparents the baby you are carrying now wouldn't have been possible. You must know how rare, it is for a vampire to be able to father a child and how it can't be a regular human to carry the child. Otherwise it would happen all the time, yes?" Fintan smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

Sookie just stared straight ahead; it was just so much to take in. She also knew that he was right, "Oh God where's? Amelia . . . I've got get to home, I can't leave her with that mad man on the loose, he'd probably hurt," Sookie made motions to get out of the bed.

"It's okay we made sure she is guarded," Fintan assured her.

"But they are Vampires!" Sookie pleaded, to her what could be scarier.

"We are Fae, the only race to ever nearly wipe out the Vampires, don't let the pretty packages fool you, child," Fintan smiled.

Sookie ran her hand through her long hair. "Sookie, I know you have had a lot of shocks in a short time but there is just one more shock we have ha word from the Vampire authority. . ."

* * *

**Review**


	11. Arbitration

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 11**

**Arbitration**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **It's a Biggy!

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Arbitration had been set for a month now; the Fairies lawyers had them running round in circles to set a date, finally it was here. Pam straightened Eric's tie, smoothing out his lapels.

They drove silently to the secret location, entering the office complex via the rear doors. Pam's heel's clacked on the polished marble floors. They were ushered into an office by their lawyer Mr Maimonides, who began outlining the case he had prepared for Eric proving his ownership of the girl. Only a few minutes in, Eric stopped the lawyer, his eyes narrowing on the door titling his head to the side. He nodded to Pam to investigate the sound fearing it was some sort of clumsy spy.

Pam slipped out of the office closing in the door behind her. She crinkled her nose in disgust as she looked at the little human in front of her. He appeared to be seven or eight years old.

"Hello, teacup human," Pam sneered, wondering if Niall would stoop so low as to send a child to spy on them.

The boy laughed but he did so mockingly, sneering right back at Pam, "human? I don't think so- try again Dead Girl."

Pam couldn't help but admire the blue eyed boy, it took guts to speak to Vampire like that, he certainly smelt human, "Are your parents around?"

"Around."

"So do you have a name?" Pam asked wondering how he would answer, he was kinda fun.

"Yes."

_Okay?_ "I am Pam."

"Oh so your Eric Northman's murder victim, pity you didn't have the good grace to stay dead," sneered the boy, but before Pam could even answer, she seen a blonde woman at the bottom of the hall. Sookie; only she looked like she had done hard time, she was as pale as a Vampire; dark circles occupied the space under her eyes like she hadn't slept in months. Next to her stood two Brightlinger guards. The Brigants weren't messing around.

"Godric, come here at once," Sookie spoke her voice sounded panicked.

"Coming mama," the boy smirked, as Pam looked between them to Sookie. A stake materialized in the boy hand, he dropped it on the floor in front of Pam, "you know just in case you want to do the world a favour, it's got your name on it," then at Vampire speed the boy appeared next to Sookie who put her arm round him looking relieved, he cast one last long look at Pam before they moved out of sight.

Pam bent down to pick up the stake, etched into the wood it read; **Pamela. **Pam ran through the facts as she knew them; she hated children, yet this one was tolerable , amusing even. He called Sookie mama, he gave her one of the best presents she had ever received a personalised stake, she knew that smirk anywher she had just met Eric's son. How? Was this even possible? Slightly dazed which was a neat trick for a Vampire she entered the office where Eric was again.

Eric appeared immediately at her side, "Pam?" he questioned.

"I think I just met your son," Pam said failing to engage her brain to mouth filter.

"WHAT?"

"Outside it was a boy about seven or eight, could have been older or younger I can no longer tell human ages. He called Sookie mama, he looked like you and he gave me this," Pam handed Eric the stake.

"Is this some sort of fairy trick?" Eric snarled, at his lawyer who took a couple of steps back.

"I am sorry Mr Northman I was unaware of these new developments. But let's deal with one thing at a time, the meeting is due to start any minute in the boardroom," Mr Maimonides ushered them both through the door into the hall, leading the way to the boardroom. Eric was seething, he was wondering if this was a set up all along.

Everyone was seated when they arrived into the board room, Niall nodded to Eric, Eric to him as a sign of respect although neither man had any for the other at this point in time. Eric then nodded to the fairy he assumed was Fintan getting an acknowledgement back; lastly his eyes fell on Sookie.

She was looking at her hands in her lap, she must have lost at least twenty pounds in weight, her face looked gaunt, her cheeks hollow, her skin pale. She had a tiny bump. Eric was shocked at her appearance she looked like death warmed over. When Sookie finally lifted her eye's they met his only briefly, they were vacant and glassy looking. She never returned the nod, Eric had given her.

The lawyers began the formalities, outlining who was present, their cases for the court scribe and judge. Mr Maimonides outlined the case as he saw it.

Mr Northman had claimed Miss Stackhouse on the night in question and she had agreed willingly to be his. He had given his blood to her, they had consummated the relationship. Miss Stackhouse had then fled the scene the next day, leaving no forwarding address. Three months later she identified herself to the Vampire William Thomas Compton as Eric Northman's human. They had a signed affidavit from William Compton to that effect. It was an open and shut case, she belonged to Mr Northman and should be returned immediately.

However Mr Cataliades, countered that, Miss Stackhouse had been well over the legal limit to drive let alone know what she was agreeing to. She had no understanding of what it meant to be claimed per Vampire customs nor did Mr Northman provide any information on the subject for her to make an informed choice. The incident at Merlottes was an unfortunate misunderstanding, as Miss Stackhouse was frightened when the Vampire William Compton who repeatedly tried to glamour her to go with him refuse to take no for an answer.

Sookie looked anywhere but Eric and Pam, she could feel Eric's eyes burning into her. All she wanted to do was run and hide somewhere. Pretend this was happening to someone else not her. Her gut twisted with worry.

Mr Maimonides was speaking, "Mr Northman, who initiated contact between the two of you?"

"It was Miss Stackhouse," Eric answered.

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Certainly, I was in my hotel room, in Las Vegas in my bed. I heard someone let themselves in I assumed it was my donor. I was surprised when Miss Stackhouse pulled back the curtains, naked and began to kiss me." There was no satisfaction in watching Sookie squirm in her seat, she took a deep shuddering breath laying a tiny hand on her stomach, Niall's took the other hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Miss Stackhouse, how did you come to be in Mr Northman's room and for what purpose?" the lawyer asked he however very much enjoyed seeing her squirm.

Sookie's lip trembled, her eyes filled with tears, just as opened her mouth she let out a gasp as light seemed to spill from her back. Sookie gripped the table to steady herself. Her other hand she rubbed her forehead her breathing seemed laboured and distressed.

Eric gasped as a small hand came from behind her, "Momma?" a small voice asked.

"I am okay, I am okay," Sookie whispered, as a blonde haired girl rounded her, she couldn't have been older than ten Eric thought. The little girl stroked Sookie's hair. Pam was now openly gapping as the boy from earlier appeared behind her other shoulder.

However Eric's eyes were still transfixed on the little girl, she had no heart beat. Handkerchief appeared in the little girls hand and she began wiping Sookie's eyes. How had he missed the two heart beats that could be heard from Sookie's womb?

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr Maimonides demanded.

The little girl looked up and hissed at the lawyer popping two perfect fangs at him. The boy's face was a mask of granite his eyes blank and devoid of life. The daemon lawyer gulped and leaned back in his chair as far as he could go.

The little girl tilted her head and a fire ball appeared in her hand, she was boring holes into Eric and Pam with her gaze. Sookie closed her eye, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Enough!" She snapped.

"Sookie," Niall chastised her.

Sookie slammed her hand down on the tabled causing all the drinks to jump. "I SAID ENOUGH!" she yelled. "Adele put that away, right now. Apologise, you too Godric. Then I want you both out of here and back in your own time and if I see either of you again tonight so help me God. . . don't look at great grandfather, _I am _your mother." Sookie was gripping the table, breathing heavily the strain of the events that were happening to her were clearly displayed for all to see.

"Sookie..." Niall began, the caustic look Sookie shot him, had him changing his tracks, "you better do as your mother says, go on now," he said regretfully to the children. Fintan seemed to be of the same mind as Sookie he eyed the children with a stern expression.

"I'd drain him before, I'd ever apologise to HIM," said a little girl called Adele, with a pop she was gone. Leaving only her brother, "If she not apologising, either am I," with that he too popped away.

Eric stared at Sookie, she just looked so small and in way over her head. He had caused this, there was no doubt in his mind the children were is his. They were carbon copies of both he and Sookie. Sookie seemed to steady herself wiping her eye's she stared straight at Eric.

"I went to Mr Northman's room to have sex, I had decided that twenty four was long enough to be a virgin. I found myself in his room in the usual way, I opened the door with a key card. Anything I said was in the heat of the moment and I had no idea what I was saying, I was more than a little tipsy. I was hoping the old adage of; _what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_, would apply but as we have all witnessed that didn't happen. Do you have any more excruciatingly embarrassing questions for me? Perhaps y'all need to the know the sexual positions we use or how many orgasms where achieved? Huh?"

"Sookie, calm down," Fintan spoke, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"CLAM DOWN! I think I am doing really good seeing as my children just visited form the freaking future, a bunch of pencil pushers want to know intimate details of my life, not to mention a fucking Vampire wants to own me so he can hand me over to his Queen, these days I am lucky if I know which way is up or down. . .so don't tell me to calm down. I am American freaking citizen, _land of the free_ does that ring _any_ bells with any of you people?. . . I'll calm down when I am good and FUCKING ready."

Mr Cataliades asked for a short recess. "There is no need," Niall announced. "Know this Northman, I would go to war before I hand over my kin a Vampire, I will burn every treaty ever signed between our people, I would kill every Vampire in Louisiana if it would keep Sookie and her children safe, this meeting is over."

"NO," Eric roared. "It is not over," Eric gritted out between his clenched teeth. "Those are my children Sookie is carrying. . ."

"Why you sanctimonious bastard! You have a cheek! You lost the right to them the minute you threaten me with their draining," Sookie yelled cutting Eric off, getting to her feet.

"Oh, so now you're the only one entitled to say something in the _heat of the moment_," Eric's eyes blazed angrily at her.

Some of Sookie's steam, seemed to diminish as she sat down again. "Go on," she said warily. She might as well hear him out, after all this would be the last time she would see him.

"I think our private life has had enough of an audience don't you? Sookie, I would like to speak to you privately," Eric asked looking only at Sookie.

"I don't think so, out of the question," Niall snapped. Eric continued to look only at Sookie ignoring everyone else but her.

"Okay," she sighed.

"Out of the question," Niall spoke again.

"Then it's a good thing, I make my own damn decisions, isn't it?" Sookie turned to Niall.

"I promise, I will not hurt you, you have my word, we will just talk," Eric spoke still looking at Sookie.

"There's not really much more anyone can do to me, but thanks for the sentiment," world weary could have been used to described Sookie's state of mind at the point. Niall and Fintan both protested, but eventually left, Eric ordered Pam from his side and the lawyers left too as did the judge and the court scribe, the Brighlingers guards were the last to leave .

When the last person was out of the door, Eric stood up and made his way over to Sookie sitting down next to her.

"I am sorry for having put you through this," Eric began it sounded awkward, he never apologised for anything-ever.

"So why have you?" Sookie sighed willing herself not to look into his face.

"Niall would have ordered my final death if I had not began formal proceedings, possibly the final death of every Vampire in my line. I made a huge mistake, the night I found out you where pregnant. I don't expect you to understand, it's clear you know little of my world despite having the prince as your great grandfather," Eric answered, longing to pick up her hand, touch it hold it.

Sookie knew what he was saying was true, she had heard enough tail end's of conversations to know that Niall would do just that, "I didn't know fairies existed when I met you, let alone I was related to any," Sookie's eyes filled with tears, as she thought back to how naive she had been, how simple her life had been then.

Eric's eyes narrowed, "how did you know to invoke the wards, then?" wondering if he had caught her in a lie, but he sensed no deceit from her.

"My Grandmother, Fintan laid them for our protection when I was seven, turns out my mom and dad didn't just drown in a flash flood, they were murdered as was my aunt Linda, by Niall's enemies. I now understand why Gran tried so desperately to drill the invocation into my head, why she seemed so scared at the time," Sookie wiped the corner of her eye.

"I am sorry."

"It's hardly your fault, you didn't kill them."

"So you didn't know you were a child of magic?" Eric asked softly.

Sookie scoffed, "such a nice way to put it, you mean did I know I was a bigger freak, than a telepath? A magical mutt? Did I set you up in some twisted perverted way? So I could carry your babies? So at twenty four I could be a single mom to two of the worst behaved magical children I have ever met, have eleven months of glorious morning sickness that just seems to come on from nowhere, anytime, anyplace. Whoever named it morning sickness was just a big fat liar. . . Gee I wish I had thought of it, sounds like so much fun..." with that Sookie began to cry in earnest.

"Do you know what the really pathetic thing is? I just wanted to be normal." She laughed hysterically. "Normal twenty four year old aren't virgins, they even have boyfriends. So Amelia convinced me after two bottles of really lousy cheap chardonnay sin city was the place to do it. It would be anonymous, a real adventure she said. I have no super secret fairy agenda, I am just a barmaid for Christ sakes. . ._was_ a barmaid can't even do that now, it's not safe," bitter tears rolled down Sookie's face.

"A simple no, would have just sufficed," Eric said a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Bubbles of laughter, bubbled up from nowhere. Sookie, giggled part funny, part hysteria, part if she didn't, her cry's would have turned into full blown sob's.

"It's a bonnie mess. That what my Gran would have called it."

"Well at least our children don't hate you, you always have that right?" Eric kept his tone light, but truth be told he had been shocked with the intensity of hate the children had looked at him with.

"Don't really blame them for that, sometime in the future you kill my brother, their uncle in front of them, don't really know how to feel about that since the Fae and Vampires are at war and the humans are dying of a plague caused by the fighting and the Fae gave your Pam the antidote for Vampirism, only two hundred plus years didn't look so good on her. . . so she's a bit dusty as in dust in the wind, but never mind you take your revenge and everyone I'd ever known is dead, by your hand. I just wish a clinical psychologist could be here to listen to me now, they would lock me up for sure, you know I sure could do with the rest," Sookie sighed, unwittingly patting Eric on the hand.

Eric sat motionless in shock, "we have to stop this."

"That's what I said. Do you know what Niall said?"

"What did he say?"

"He told me, to get over myself. He said, it had already happened, then he handed me a silver sword and told one of my guards to teach me how to use it. Because when the war comes and which will be soon he isn't prepared to carry any dead weight," Sookie's voice was cold icy even, even to Eric's ears who had not known Sookie long it sound hard and alien.

Eric swallowed, he processed, "your Great grandfather is wrong. It has not already happened. We can stop this, it is still our future. What do you think will happen if we make different decisions now?" Eric spoke urgently.

"What if? Like if stepped in front of a bus? Unfortunately there are no buses in fairy. I couldn't tell you what there is in fairy as I am under lock and key most of the time, but I know for definite there's no buses," Sookie said sullenly.

"Are you always this pessimistic? I just really want to know before we are married," Eric said.

"What? Like I would ever marry you. You have got to be kidding me after everything you have said to me, put me through, how could I trust you?"

"Why are you under lock and key in fairy?" Eric asked catching Sookie totally of guard.

"Eh?"

"Why are you under lock..."

"I heard you the first time. There's psycho fairies who want me dead, take a number and join the queue I say."

In over her head wouldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She can't remember the last time she ate properly or slept the whole night through. Eric looked a million miles away, his head running every scenario he could think of.

"Sookie, answer me truthful why did you cry all the way home after reading my note, please," he took her hands in his, she began to protest but then allowed it.

She sighed looking away, her eyes filling again, "I am a telepath and I can't hear you. I knew when we were together it was only meant to be for one night, but I felt something. . ." she faltered wiping her cheek, she sniffed. Oh God she wonder how she must look to him; bloody awful. Over emotional, mess. It wasn't only her hair that was limp and lifeless.

"When I read the note, I realised you had been serious with everything you had said, I mistakenly thought I'd blown my one chance at happiness, that shows what a big idiot I am right there. Makes me wonder how I've even managed to survive to the grand old age of twenty four. But you wanted nothing more than blood and sex on tap. What fool I am."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I am a thousand years old I have never taken a pet, nor do I ever intend to. I find the idea of a pet disgusting and abhorrent, why would I ever wish to spend my time with such a creature who thinks so little of itself?"

"So what did you want then? Why the registration?" Sookie asked astonished.

"The registration was to keep Pam and I alive long enough to get to talk to you. I wanted a companion, someone to share things with, someone I could experience life with anew through their eyes, I wanted you. And you have to admit the sex was pretty amazing too?" Eric smiled waggling his eye brows.

Sookie blushed, it was the most colour he'd seen on her face since the meeting had begun. "I can't remember," she said quickly as an ache between her legs began to throb, turning her face away from him.

"Would you like me to remind you?" Eric voice had turned husky and throaty.

Sookie gulped, she closed her eyes and will the images of the two of them away replacing them with the horror and carnage that this man had caused, will cause, Eric Northman the father of her children. She had seen what he was capable of through the minds of her children. "I think once was enough don't you?" Sookie laid her hand protectively over her tiny bump. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Sookie asked her voice steady and devoid of any emotion.

"What if I don't want to leave you alone? What if I want to stop, all this craziness and raise our children with you? What if I bitterly regret over reacting when I found out you were pregnant? What if I couldn't stand the thought of another man touching you, because you are mine," Eric looked at her intensely.

"_Mine_, there you go being all Vampy on me. . . do I need to remind you, you actually yelled at me that you would 'fucking gift wrap me for the Queen, quote unquote'," Sookie huffed, she couldn't afford to believe a word of him.

"Vampy? I am a Vampire what else would I be? I never said that, I thought it but I never said it," Eric said out loud knowing somehow Sookie had read his mind.

Sookie face went paler than Eric thought possible her heart hammered in her chest at first missing a few beats, she looked like a deer in the head lights, and this was so not how Eric planned this conversation to go. Before Sookie could answer the doors to the boardroom opened.

"You've had enough of my Great granddaughters time, come along Sookie," Niall said.

Sookie breathed a deep sigh of relief. As she practically ran for the door. Eric watched her slip under Niall's arm and out the door. This wasn't over he thought to himself, not by a long shot.

Sookie slump as soon as she found herself in Fintan's arms, exhaustion was taking its hold on his young granddaughter. He carried her out as though she was as light as a feather; he remembered carrying her like this when he had rescued her from drowning with her parents.

Jason had been misbehaving and they had left him behind with Adele, however Sookie had been there, he had nearly lost her too. Of course he had erased the memories of her parent's torture and drowning from her fragile mind. But this time he didn't know how to save her, her mind too strong now to be manipulated into forgetting Eric Northman or her life before. He had failed her, he was acutely aware of it.

Eric watched from the windows of the offices to the street down below, as Sookie was being carried out into the waiting limo. He didn't know what to do but he had to do something and soon, he feared for Sookie's life, then his own- shockingly it was I that order...

* * *

**Well?**


	12. Long Distance, Local Call

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 12**

**Long Distance, Local Call**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **I am a daily update FAIL... that pesky little thing called real life kicked my butt in the last few day's in the form of a friend's wedding... so uncaring, always think about themselves and now they have to get married in the midst of my VLV story ... don't they know I have fanfiction to post LOL– All jesting aside, The bride was beautiful and a great day was had by all. I got to dance with my hubby which is always a bonus...but enough of my romantic ramblings and on to Sookie and Eric...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Three weeks past Sookie had settled back into an uncomfortable routine at the castle in Fae, it wasn't home and try as she might she couldn't make it home for herself, it just wasn't the same as her little farmhouse in Bon Temps.

She had no contact from Eric, although according to Fintan (who believed in keeping Sookie informed) had told her he had not given up trying but Niall was adamant and still threatened war. She was sitting in the garden when she felt the buzzing inside her. Sure enough a few seconds later she shone brightly and it was as if another bubble was created within her own followed a few seconds later by a second one.

"Godric, Adele, I thought you'd given up time travel, it's so good to see you," Sookie smiled, hugging the children to her. Feeling guilty now how she had dismissed them the last time. Shooing away the guard that had stepped closer. Both children screwed up their faces.

"Who's Godric?" asked her son.

Sookie looked confused, "That's your name, isn't it sweetie?" it's what her son had told her before.

"No mamma it's Corbett like your daddy, I told you it before," he looked up at her with big blue eyes- Eric's eyes.

Sookie nodded her head, smiling "so you did sweetheart, what a silly goose I am. Sorry, I get muddled sometimes," she made her excuses. Her mind running a hundred miles an hour what did this mean? Niall was adamant the future couldn't be changed. But it had been changed. Her sons name was different.

"I can I ask something?"

"Sure mamma," they both smiled at her.

"Is the war still on against the Vampires?"

"What are Vampires?" Adele asked, looking at Godric.

"Adele you never listen, seriously! They where evil bloodsucking monsters that only came out at night, but Great great grandfather made a virus that wiped them out, turned them all to dust. . . they are extinct that's what our tutor says."

Sookie's face paled, her blood ran cold. Eric's voice played in her head _'your Great grandfather is wrong. It has not already happened. We can stop this, it is still our future'. _Sookie knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt that that something had changed. She had a good idea where to start. She had to stop this, a whole race didn't deserve to die because of her.

She felt horribly guilty as she played with her kids, only half concentrating on the task at hand. Her mind elsewhere all Sookie knew was she couldn't have the blood of an entire race on her hands. When the children left, she practically ran for her grandfathers' apartments.

"Sookie what is it, child?" Fintan asked.

"Can you get me back to the human world?"

"It isn't safe," Fintan argued.

"But can you?"

"Yes. What's this about?"

"Please don't ask me, but I need to make a phone call. It's so important, life and death you could say," Sookie urged breathless in her panic.

"Okay, Niall is in the human world just now, we can say you had a craving for something human but we can't stay long," he smiled as Sookie's face lit up.

"Thank you, Thank you have no idea what this means to me," Sookie enthused.

It was then Sookie also realised she was a prisoner, the cage may have been gilded but her freedom was restricted and her choices not all her own.

She could have screamed when she arrived in the mortal world to find the sun had just come up and she would have to wait all day till she could speak with the person she needed to talk to. Time just simply worked differently in Fairy.

Amelia was up. In Sookie's absents she had been looking after the old farm house that had been in Sookie's family for generations a beautiful job she had done too. Gran would have been so proud over how the garden looked if she could see it now. Amelia gaped at Sookie when she turned up at the door. Sookie awkwardly knocking on her own front door. It had been a month and half since the witch had last seen her friend.

"Oh my God you look like shit," Amelia blurted out.

"Thanks I try," Sookie answered dryly. She knew it was true, she also didn't need the super gorgeous fairies to confirm it for her on a daily bases with their effortless elegance and glamour, she felt it with every fibre of her being.

Fintan was staring at Amelia, "who have you had in here?"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Who have you had in here recently? Answer me now girl," Fintans eye's began to bleed to full on fairy-scary.

"Some work friends and Sookie's brother," then she paused, she looked confused for a few seconds, "it was the damnest thing, Jason couldn't get pass the wards I had to invite him in. I thought someone had screwed with them but I checked them all, they were fine, strong as ever."

"Sookie do you have a picture of Jason," Fintan asked hastily.

Sookie made her way to the living room picking a picture of Jason, her and Gran a month before she had passed. "Here, what is it, what's wrong?"

For the next hour and half poor Amelia got grilled, how did Jason act? How did he seem? What questions did he ask? Amelia could have gotten grilled for longer but an hour and half was all Sookie lasted before she went into her bedroom.

She smiled when she seen how spotless it was. Amelia, she thought. She was a good friend, she had kept the dust way even thought they had not really spoken since the night she left. Sookie would swear she only meant to shut her eyes for a second as she lay down on her bed but she went out like a light.

Amelia had woken her up with a bowl of soup just as the sun began to dip under the horizon. Sookie felt hazy and groggy as she came round, not because she hadn't slept well quite the opposite actually. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well.

"How are you really?" Amelia asked perching herself on the end of the bed as Sookie dunked a big piece of bread into the wonderful smelling soup.

"I've been better," Sookie answered honestly.

"You look better after your sleep," Amelia offered with a smile

"Thanks, feel better than I have in weeks," Sookie spoke with her mouth full, she had no idea how much she had missed human food, till she was stuffing her face with it.

"You've lost so much weight," Amelia said out loud, her mind added _'that can't be good in her condition._'

"I eat, but I spew a lot, a lot," Sookie sighed. Relishing how just now she didn't feel any feelings of sickness. "Fae food is kinda blah, pretty but blah."

"So..." Amelia began, waves of nervousness coming of her, then to Sookie's eyes she seemed to man up. "So, Eric calls every day to check if I've heard from you," Amelia looked like she was braising herself for cover.

"He does?" Sookie asked, looking up from the nearly empty bowl of soup.

"Yeah, he's really worried about you and the _twins,"_ the witch grimaced as she mentioned the children. In her mind she was praying thatSookie wouldn't go all ballistic on her.

"Yeah how about that, Dr Ludwig was wrong," Sookie said.

After a pause and when the soup was finished, Amelia spoke, "your Granddaddy is quiet intense that was some third degree."

"I am sorry I bailed on you. Oh Amelia this all such a fucking mess," Sookie hid behind her hands.

"It's going to be okay Sook, listen to your heart," Amelia rubbed her friends shoulder as she got up and relieved Sookie of her tray.

"Thank you. I am going to make phone call would you mind giving me some privacy," Sookie smiled.

"Sure of course."

Sookie was going to dial direct enquires for Fangtasia phone number but neatly written in Amelia's hand was the number to Fangtasia on a legal pad by her phone. She wasted no time dialling the phone.

The club didn't open for another hour and half, Ginger busied herself behind the bar when the phone rang. "Fangtasia the bar with bite, this is Ginger how may I direct your call?"

"Hi, I need to speak with Eric Northman?"

"He isn't available, sugar," Ginger snapped, she rolled her eyes; fangbangers all wanted her master, it was pathetic really.

"He'll want to speak to me," Sookie gritted out between her teeth.

"That's what they all say, toots" Ginger sighed.

"Tell him Sookie Stackhouse called," Sookie felt distraught as she hang up, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes.

"Ginger who was that on the phone?" Pam barked at the bleach blonde.

"Oh nobody some fangbanger calling for the Master named Cookie or _Snookie_?" Ginger couldn't quite remember, she gazed at the ceiling as if the answer would be written up there.

She yelped, when she looked back down again to see Pam standing in front of her fangs bared, "Was it Sookie Stackhouse?" Pam snarled.

"That's the one," Ginger looked pleased as punch as if she had remembered all on her own.

Pam shook her, "did she leave a number?"

"Ouch, you're hurting me," Ginger whined. "Just do last number redial," the dim blonde gasped out.

Pam dialled the phone running to Eric, "Sookie just called," she threw the still ringing phone to Eric. He looked confused for a split second.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"It's Eric," he tried to sound casual.

Sookie didn't know what to say she stared at the device like it was a ticking bomb.

"Sookie are you still there?" Eric asked, lame he knew she was still there he could hear her breathing.

"Um, yes."

"You called?" God sometimes Eric hated modern technology.

"Um yes, yes I did. . . Can ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Answer me truthfully, a lot hinges on this, what does the name Godric mean to you?"

"Apart from it being the name of our son. It is also the name of my Grand sire, my makers maker," he answered honestly, even Pam had not known this; she did now as she was stood in the office. Godric also save Eric from Appius (Eric's maker) he had become, father, brother and son to him. Godric was the first being he ever gave his blood to willingly.

Sookie swallowed. "I seen our children today for the first time since the meeting, our son is called Corbett now after my father. He didn't know who I meant when I called him Godric." Sookie trailed off.

"The future has changed," Eric surmised.

Pam handed Eric her phone on the screen was a text message from Amelia. **Sookie travelled all the way from fairy to speak to Eric pls don't let him be a jerk to her. AxX**

Eric nodded as he handed back the phone.

"Sookie, you can trust me, I swear to you I would never hurt you, I am... sorry for being an asshat," Eric spoke looking at Pam who smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

Sookie began to cry, "I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know who to trust and who not to trust, I don't feel safe anywhere. Everything is just too much, you know. I am scared."

"Please Sookie where are you? I'll come get you, I promise I will not lay a finger on you, you can stay with me, we can figure this out."

"I am at my house," then the line went dead. Did she hang up on him? Eric stared at the phone for a few seconds, he reached out to the link he had with Sookie weak as it was it registered a spike of fear.

He grabbed his sword, "Pam gather as many as you can and follow me to Sookies," an ill feeling settled into the pit of Eric's stomach.

* * *

**...Review...**


	13. The Magic Of Mortals

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 12**

**The Magic of Morals**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **So Happy with the responds with this story. A HUGE Thank You for that! Please check out my other stories if have not already!

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

Sookie stared at the phone, _did he just hang up on her?_ Oh my God! _Did she just invite him here? What was she thinking?_ With Fintan here and a full fairy guard, was she going to have a massacre on her hands?

She didn't get any more time to dwell on the subject as her grandfather Fintan burst thru the door "we are under attack!"

"What?" Panic rang in Sookie's voice.

"I think its Brendan, the wards aren't working as they should because my brother has been here, I have to get you to safety," Fintan commanded, taking her hand.

"What about Amelia?" Sookie asked wide eyed.

Fintan shook his head, "I can only take you, you know I am only strong enough to teleport one other."

"Then I am staying," Sookie snatched back her hand and ran to the kitchen.

"Sookie you know your grandfathers right, you have get out of here," Amelia yelled at her, her own fear coming of her in waves, as she scrambled around pouring salt in circle.

Sookie dived under the sink, pulling out an old iron trowel and several squeeze bottles full of cleaning fluids, "Your no match for them, it's not like they had the good graces to be Disney fairies, all helpful and shit. I've seen what they can do. I am not leaving you. Granddaddy a little help getting these bottles top off," Fintan sprung in to action, wondering what she was up too.

As soon as the tops where off Sookie dumped the liquid into sink. She could see now the royal guard fighting off Brendan's forces. Pulling out the funnel from under the sink. She placed it into the first bottle. Please dear lord let Amelia have made a pitcher on lemonade she prayed as she opened the fridge. There stood not one but two glass jugs full of lemonade. Sookie had never wanted to kiss another human being as much as she did then.

She was pulled from her delight by the sound of breaking glass as a fire ball, came through the window beside the pantry. Fintan was quick to deal with it and Sookie began to fill the cleaning spray bottles with the deadly to fairies, lemonade.

When she was done she handed two bottles to Amelia, she carefully washed her hands and wrapped one bottle in cling film taking extra care to make sure the outside of the bottle was free of lemonade.

"Granddaddy here it's filled with lemonade, take Amelia's washing up gloves," Sookie instructed. Fintan looked at his granddaughter with such pride as he put on the neon pink washing up gloves with black marabou feather trim that Sookie had bought Amelia as a gag gift last Christmas.

The house shuddered, everyone inside knew the first of the wards had began to collapse, Sookie crept to the window in the living room most of their guards were dead or flaking away. Preston Sookie's personal guard was on the porch fighting with the last ounce of his strength, against two attackers. Protruding from his thigh was a huge dagger.

Other than her family Preston was the only other that had not treated her as freak or less than she was. Not that any one dared to behave like that in front of the prince or her grandfather but it was different story when she was on her own. They had all looked down on her, but not Preston. They had even shared a kiss both tried hard to pretend, it hadn't happen.

Without thinking it through she snatched up her trowel shoving it into the pocket of her sun dress she had a spray bottle in each hand and launch herself out of the door. She aimed her bottle at one of the attackers and gave a couple of good pumps. Nothing happened when the liquid hit the attacker in the face. She pumped the trigger again, this time the skin sizzled.

Oh she was so stupid, of course the bottle would still have a bit of cleaning fluid left in the little pipe inside the bottle. She heard someone shout 'Sookie no' but it was too late she was tackled to the ground. She felt a burning sensation in her side, both her hands where pinned to the ground, the pressure on the wrists were to the point she thought they would break. The bottles dropped out of her hands.

As soon as she had dropped them the fairy that had pinned them let go of one of her hands, to retrieve the knife, now Sookie understood what the burning sensation was in her side. Her mind went into a free fall of free for her babies.

Fintan fought Preston's attacker in a desperate bid to get to Sookie. He feared he would be too late by the time he despatched Connor one of his father's enemies, he seen Shaun remove the knife from his granddaughter side, he hauled Shaun off her just as he brought the blade down again, narrowly missing her.

Then suddenly the fairy went limp in his grip, a guttural roar came from Sookie as she twisted the iron trowel in further. She scrambled back, with her bruised wrist she reached and grabbed one of the lemon juice bottles.

Eric landed in the front yard of the property; he cut a sway through the enemy fairies arriving just in time to see Sookie land the killing blow. The remaining Fairies began popping away. The fighting was over but the intoxicating scent of the fairies was overwhelming.

Eric flipped out his phone, he called his child instructing her to keep away but to send Dr Ludwig. He made his way up the porch steps, his knees nearly buckled when he reached Preston the scent of free flowing fairy blood was almost too much to bare. But a little voice inside him spurred him on, forced him to place one foot in front of the other past the bleeding fairy, who watched him warily.

Fintan held Sookie who was losing consciousness as the Viking Vampire reached them.

"If she had been with me this would never have happened," Eric gritted out as he kneeled down to access the wound, trying hard to close of his nose off to the scent that just wanted him to let go and allow the beast within him to take control.

"This is nor the time or the place Vampire," Fintan snarled, baring his teeth if he didn't get help soon he would lose his granddaughter, when they had already lost enough.

Eric placed his hand on Sookie's tiny bump, "I only hear one heart beat," he gasped.

"I know," Fintan said his voice grave, his eyes misty.

"She needs my blood, help is coming but it will be too late, please let me help her," Eric pleaded.

Fintan held Sookie in death grip but reluctantly he shifted so the Viking could get into position. Eric made no hesitation as he bit into his wrist holding it over Sookie's mouth Fintan held his granddaughter's mouth open. They worked together to save Sookie's life.

Gently Eric massaged her throat. Soon she began to drink of her own accord Eric could feel himself taking root in her deeper than before, deep worry and shock where the main emotions he could feel coming from her.

Dr Ludwig arrived, she treated Preston first as Sookie was healing. Bandaging his wounds, trying to stem the blood flow that was yipping at the heels of Eric's control. Finally she came to Sookie, she frowned as she laid her hands on her.

"She is not in very good health," Dr Ludwig commented.

"Of course she's not you stupid woman, she just been stabbed," snarled Eric.

"It's not what I meant, she's malnourished, on the brink of exhaustion, and her physiology is not designed for the magical forces of Faerun. The boy lives but not the sister, For that I am sorry. If she is continues in this poor health then it's only a matter of time before the boy and Sookie go the same way," she tutted.

"I gave her my blood, will that help her?" Eric asked, as another area of his mind processed what the doctor had said.

"She should have been having it for months, there a good reason why Dhampir's are so rare, the pregnancy is extremely difficult, normally the Vampire and woman are bonded. There's not much more I can do here. I would feed her your blood again when she wakes," Dr Ludwig got up and went to attend to Amelia who looked like she suffered a broken leg.

For the millionth time Eric cursed himself for his reaction, all this could have be prevented if only he had been in control of his temper when he found out she was pregnant.

Fintan laid a hand on Eric's arm, "it's not your fault," he said. Eric's eyes widened at this. Had he been so easy to read? Had his emotions been there for all to see?

"You care for her, it's not a crime. It endears you to me, I now have less of a compulsion to kill you," Fintan explained. The look in Eric's eye was the same one he would get when he had looked at his Adele.

"I do," Eric admitted. "Don't know how, but I know I do. I care for her, it pains me to see her like this," Eric further explained himself, his mind drawing back to the night they had spent together, she had unlocked something in him, something intangible, but important none the less. It was why his reaction had been so extreme to the news of her pregnancy, he thought he'd lost her and then his pride got in the way.

"That is the magic of morals, sometimes they can reach us. When they do, they dive into our very souls without fear and see the man we really are and it is so addictive we cannot look away for it would be like the day without the sun or the night without the moon and the stars."

Eric gulped he couldn't have said it better himself, that was the intangible, Sookie had reached him.

"Granddaddy? Why are you reciting poetry at a time like this?" Sookie's voice was hoarse.

Eric smiled, stroking her cheek, she turned her head and gasped, "You came," she stated the obvious.

Eric smiled again, nodding. He knew now he couldn't lose this woman, whatever happened he couldn't lose her.

"Dr Ludwig said she was not doing well in Fairy, I can protect her I own several houses that will provide for her more than adequately, I am asking you to please allow me to look after her as Mine," Eric asked Fintan he could remember when he last begged someone for something.

Fintan nodded, "it's up to Sookie," he spoke as he pressed a kiss onto her fore head getting up to leave them so he could survey the damage and call the prince. Not a call he was looking forward to.

"Is that a giant sword or are you just happy to see me," Sookie tried to smile as she winced, looking at the massive Viking broad sword lying on the porch next to her. Inappropriate humor, her go to when things where just that tad too difficult to handle.

Eric grinned despite himself, "both," he said with mirth in his voice.

"Eric?"

"Yes _my_ Sookie?"

"Is that offer still on the table?"

"Which one?" he asked confused.

"The one that usually involves exchanging rings," Sookie asked a blush rising in her cheeks. It was brazen of her she knew, but wasn't it brazenness that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Niall had said at one point that an alliance could be formed, that had been in early days before Eric had tried to register her as his pet, before Niall knew the full extent of what had been said, the night the wards had activated.

Sookie couldn't let an entire race be erased from existence because she was unwilling to try and make peace with the father of her unborn children, a man for all intents and purposes she knew very little about .

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Eric asked, totally caught off guard. Disarmed; that is what this girl did to him.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Sookie huffed, smiling and wincing through her pain.

Eric looked confused wondering what other rituals the human had cooked up that involved the exchanging of rings. "I am asking if you still want to, you kinda ask me first. I am a lady I'll have you know, I would never ask a man to marry me," she smiled cheekily.

Eric wanted to say YES with every fibre of his being but there were things that couldn't wait. "Sookie, you nearly died you need to take some more of my blood," Eric took a deep breath, not that he needed to breathe but some habits where impossible to break.

Sookie screwed up her face "Um okay," she was too distracted to what she was agreeing too, was Eric giving her the brush off?

Eric once again bit into his wrist, handing it to Sookie. She moaned as she drank down the cool liquid with its sweet burnt sugar taste. Eric shifted uncomfortably as he became aroused by the sight of his woman carrying his child. His child, not children, Child singular. Those thoughts where enough to dampen his growing arousal.

Sookie pulled away from Eric, her eyes wide and alert as colours sharpened sounds became clear due to all the blood now racing round her system.

"Sookie, I would very much like for you to come home with me. I'll take care of you, this house isn't safe for you. Fairy seems to be making you ill," the last one pleased him.

"Um Okay," oh she was eloquent tonight, her vocabulary was on fire she thought sarcastically to herself.

"You will stay with me?"

"Yeah, but only if Amelia can come too," Sookie volunteered her friend. She figured she owed her after all, it had been Amelia's idea to visit Las Vegas.

"No problem, there is plenty space." He paused, he wanted to tell her, about their baby but the words seemed to stick. Sookie was responding to him so positively, he didn't want anything to set him back again. For the second time that night he sighed and breathed deeply.

"I would very much like it if you where my wife," he began. "However, there has been a lot going on and it would be unfair of me to ask you till you know all the facts."

Sookie stared at him wide eyed, she could feel something huge was just on the horizon. Eric didn't want to be the one that broke her heart like this, her eyes filled with tears even before Eric spoke.

"I am so sorry lover, but our Adele didn't make it," Sookie's nails felt like knives piercing his heart as they dug into his skin.

"Nooooo," she cried.

* * *

**Should that have had a tissuse warning at the start? Review for more...**


	14. Sorrow and Joy

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Chapter 14**

**Sorrow and Joy**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **We are nearing the end of this little tale... I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks again for alerts, add's and of course those awesome reviews that just make my day! **IF ANYONE FANCYS DONATING ANY ART WORK FOR THIS STORY PLEASE FEEL FREE xX**

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

"Any change?" Eric asked as he rose for the night.

Amelia's eyes filled with tears, she shook her head, "No."

For three days Sookie have been like a walking coma patient, numbness filled the bond between her and Eric. Eric crouched down in front of Sookie where she was laying on the couch staring into space.

"Lover, have you eaten?" he asked, he hoped for a responds but so far Amelia had been the only one to answer the questions.

"I got soup on the stove for her, I'll just plate some up," Amelia answered.

"Let's go get some," Eric smiled to Sookie, he was trying but he felt frustrated and helpless, he had all these resources at his disposal but nothing he had could take away the pain his woman felt. He had been the bane of Dr Ludwig existence, but she assured him that Sookie would improve with time.

Eric carried her to the kitchen, placing her in a chair. Amelia gave her friend a sad smile, as she placed the bowl in front of her with a spoon.

"I am on day shift tomorrow but, Claudine, Sookie's cousin will be here when I leave for work. For obvious reasons she will have to leave before y'all rise for the night. I should be back around eight," Amelia informed him.

How terribly domesticated everything had become, he thought as he nodded. Fintan had called him daily. Niall had threatened to take the head of every vampire in his retinue if Sookie was harmed. But all that didn't matter when he looked into her face, her eyes filled with sadness as they were. He carefully brushed the back of the spoon on the rim of the bowl, blowing on the hot soup.

"Open wide," he said. Sookie complied as Eric spoon fed her. She had let one of her children die, nothing could replace the aching caesium in her chest. She was operating on auto pilot, guilt consumed her till only numbness was left.

Eric read to her, washed her and prepared her for bed, holding her till the sleep that never really came took her. He hoped the little he did for her would redeem him somehow. He busied himself in his office, doubling his efforts to keep the Queen off his back. Pam entered the office a look of distain covered her face. She flopped into seat opposite him.

"What?" Eric growled in no mood for Pam's drama.

"Nothing. . ." she pouted then sighed, ". . .I just forgotten how draining having human emotions could be, it's like a roller coaster without the fun of seeing green faced humans who hurl the moment they step off the thing," Pam sulked, she couldn't remember ever having the same level of emotions the witch had. She cursed herself for the hundredth time giving her blood to the witch to heal her broken leg. The sex was fuck hot, that couldn't be denied but at what price? Her equilibrium swung like a pendulum.

"Pam, that would be because you never had emotions to begin with," Eric smirked.

"Oh yeah, and now I know why. Urgh... even in her sleep she feels something" Pam rubbed her temples.

"It will fade soon enough, till then enjoy, see it as a science experiment," Eric shrugged. "Anything else to report?"

"No, we still haven't found your balls, I suspect the telepath has them," Pam smirked pushing her luck.

Eric smirked back feeling the need to lighten the mood, "she's just keeping them warm is all. Pam you jealous, you miss me in your bed? I am flattered, I didn't know you still cared after all this time."

"Ya, you got me! Hide the sausage is totally my favourite game, that's why I am a card carrying rug muncher."

"I thought so. I guess this is were I let you down gently. I am with Sookie now," he reached across desk taking her hand and patting it, in a human gesture he knew would annoy Pam no end.

"I know," Pam said like she was about to cry, "I am just so jealous, I never saw her first," she sniffed.

Eric growled, trust Pam. But the light relief had been what Eric needed to take his own mind of a loss he could barely comprehend.

The next day Sookie drifted to consciousness and the dread hit her all over again. The memories of losing her baby hit her all over again. For a few moments it was hard to breathe, till the numbness took hold again. On auto pilot she exited the bed and took care of her human needs. She didn't look in the mirror, she knew the image there to greet her, would only break her spirit further.

Flopped back to bed still deathly tired but it was tiredness that she couldn't shake no matter how much she slept. Claudine came up with a breakfast tray to her, she placed it on the bed side and crawled into bed with Sookie placing her arms round her, Sookie just wept.

"That's it, you just let it all out," Claudine encouraged. It was the most emotion Sookie had let herself feel in the days that had passed since she lost her daughter.

After a good cry, Claudine gingerly helped Sookie up and handed her the now luke warm coffee with a little zap the coffee was steaming hot again. Beignets where fresh from New Orleans that morning, Claudine had used her magic specifically to collect them from the cafe earlier knowing Sookie would appreciate them.

"Do you know I think some time in the sun would do you the world of good," Claudine declared cheerily, clicking her fingers, Sookie found herself dressed in a bikini and matching wrap.

"Come on, I seen a pool out back," Claudine continued to chirp, in her happy happy voice, that had Sookie wanting to reach out and strangle her. At least she felt something other than sad and numb, even if it was that murderous intent that had to be progress right?

She layed out in the sun all day, having something small to eat at lunch. She watched Claudine frolic in the sun, jumping in and out of the pool without a care in the world. She wanted to kill her even more than before. Place her hands round the woman's throat till her eyes bulged and every last bit of air had been force from her lungs. How could she be like this when she had lost everything? _But you haven't lost everything, _a little voice said in the back of her mind, _you still have your son, _itadded.

Unconsciously Sookie slipped her hand over her belly, just around five months now, but she was still tiny despite it having been twins. Then she felt it, just a little flutter, she would have thought it was wind if she didn't know what she was meant to be looking for. Her baby had kicked.

Claudine stepped out of the pool eyeing her, "are you okay?" she asked. She clicked her fingers and she was dry once again ready to go before the sun set.

"No, but I will have to be oneday," Sookie nodded slowly. She didn't want to hear it, life goes on and all that shit, so she held up her hand, "you better go before the vamps get up," Sookie faked a half smile.

Claudine bent down and kissed her forehead with a pop she was gone. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as walked into the house. She splashed some water on her face. Looking in the bathroom mirror she concluded she did indeed look like last week's road kill. She pulled on soft cotton shorts and a yellow hoody. Walking into the den, she sat down on the squishy big sofa. She bounced a couple of times.

Funny she would never have expected Eric to be into any form of comfort. No that was lie. She ran her hands through her blonde rats nest she called hair. Fluffing one of the couches over sized pillows she dropped her head on it.

Eric; she thought. She didn't really know him, first he was this incredible guy that made love to her, then cheating douche who fucked her co worker (not really the whole truth, but it sounded worse that way) then, a major douche who threatened to hand her over to his Queen and wanted her to suffer horribly. And now this sweet guy who spoon fed her, treated her like she was made of fine bone china, that could break at any second- only she was already broken. Would the real Eric Northman please stand up?

Sookie didn't even notice when she dropped off to sleep.

Eric could count on one hand the amount to times he had cried since he became a vampire over a thousand years ago. It had always been for over whelming pain and sorrow. The first time was when rose and realised what he was, a creature of the night that had just killed its first man. Not because of war, but out of hunger. The second time was when Appius ripped out his son's throat, a lesson he never forgot.

So how was it now, that he was crouched in front of the sofa in the den of his house, red tears making their way down his face in a sluggish trail? It was the first time in his life he could recall crying for joy, sheer joy...

* * *

**Review... hope that wasn't too angsty... what did you think?**


	15. Better Late, Than Never

**Viva Las Vegas**

**15**

**Better Late, Than Never...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm. **So very near the end of this story now...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

_Eric could count on one hand the amount to times he had cried since he became a vampire over a thousand years ago. It had always been for pain and sorrow. The first time was when rose and realised what he was, a creature of the night that had just killed its first man, not because of war, but out of hunger. The second time was when Appius ripped out his son's throat, a lesson he never forgot. _

_So how was it now, that he was crouched in front of the sofa in the den of his house, red tears making their way down his face in a sluggish trail? It was the first time in his life he could recall crying for joy, sheer joy._

As soon as he had rose, he had allowed himself to be guided by his blood in Sookie to the den. Where he felt her asleep but more content than he could remember over the past few days, what he hadn't counted on was the little blonde bundle that had curled and nestled herself into Sookie's side. With her perfect tiny cupids bow lips, that let out a sigh every now and then. It was the only indication the little girl was alive, as she had no heart beat. For all intents and purposes their daughter was dead, but the energy that made her glow like a Vampire also indicated she was very much alive. Sleeping in fact.

So here he was crying, trying not to make a sound as to disturb the duo, the woman, the only woman who had reached him and his child. A child of his seed a thousand years after it had ceased to live. Sookie moaned in her sleep, she opened her eyes.

"Eric?" her voice frightened and scared to see Eric bleeding from his eyes. Then she froze realising that she was not alone on the couch. She looked down and her heart stopped. A lump so large it was like she had swallowed the world formed in her throat. Eric as about to shake her when her breath hitched and she began breathing again and her heart beat once more.

"Adele?" her voice shakily asked.

The little girl roused and rubs her eyes, "Momma?"

The flood gates opened, Sookie was choking in the tidal wave, crying Eric right along with her, "Baby? Is that really you? Adele?" her breathing was laboured as she sat up clutching the little girl to her.

"Oh Momma I was too late, wasn't I?" the little girl cried.

"Late for what sweetheart?" Sookie pushed past the lump in her throat.

"I didn't want to worry you none, but daddy says I am always late, I guess he's right. . . I am dead like daddy, well not quite like daddy but you'll get the idea," giggled the little girl, huge tears filled her eyes a split second later, "I didn't mean to make you cry momma, I am so sorry I was late in telling you."

"So you're okay in there?" Sookie asked placing hers and Adele's hands on her tummy.

"Daddy healed me, with his blood. He sort of turned me, in your tummy," she smiled looking up at Eric with clear blue eyes "Daddy!" she yelled. Throwing herself at Eric, this caught him off guard, but he returned the hug, holding back his strength.

"Daddy!" the little girls voice whined, "That all you got I can normally hear my ribs creak," she giggled. It was like music to their ears.

The little girl pulled back and licked her father's face with a snick her fangs slid down, one longer than the other, "Mmm," she closed her eyes. Eric sat stock still unsure of what to do, Sookie stared mesmerised the whole thing should have left her feeling icked out or disgusted but it didn't. Adele had taken her father's blood in such a natural way, it couldn't be seen as anything but normal.

"What happened to your fangs?" Eric asked.

"I am getting my big girl fangs, well one of them so far. The other one is loose, see," she began to wobble longer one, sticking her face in Eric's.

"Is everything alright with your brother?" Sookie suddenly asked feeling a tight knot of fear coil in her stomach.

Adele rolled her eyes, "as far as stinky boys go. He's grounded, he set fire to Aunty Pam's shoe collection."

"Awesome," Eric grinned.

Adele killed herself laughing, "that's what you said when you found out then too. Momma and I dressed in black with veils and everything to break the news to Aunty Pam, that her babies were beyond saving," Adele laughed so hard that pinky coloured tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"So I don't understand why, we would ground him," giggled Sookie.

"Because you said '_Eric we have to stand for something, otherwise we will fall for anything and that was wilful destruction of property, last time I looked that was still against the law,'_" where Adele had pretended to be Sookie she had put on stern voice.

"Oh My God! Shoot me now," Sookie covered her face, flopping back on the couch.

"What?" Eric asked, trying to understand what he felt from the bond.

"Ugh! I sound like my Gran, she said that to me all the time, if you don't stand for anything you'll fall for anything," Sookie groaned. Adele giggled.

"I'll come visit soon, I am sorry again if I worried y'all," Adele smiled before anyone could say anything a blinding light stopped them with a pop she was gone.

Sookie and Eric sat silently staring at each other, Eric finally broke the silence, "we made her, me and you," he stared intensely at her, his fangs itching in his gums.

Sookie blushed, she tried to look away but as soon as her eyes flicked away they were drawn right back to him, she bit her lip. "We did an awesome job," she giggled. Feeling a million times lighter.

Eric reached out to stroke her cheek, she leaned into his huge hand. "Sookie Stackhouse would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Sookie's eyes grew huge, her mouth suddenly dry, she looked at him, really looked at him, there was only one answer, she thought men in white jackets would surely come for her when she said it, "Yes, yes!" she gasped, breathless and giddy.

Eric's lips crashed down on hers, claiming hers in a demanding kiss. They tore at each other's clothes. "Oh God, I want you so much, right now," gasped Sookie as she lifted her hips and Eric slid her shorts down.

Buttons shot off in every direction as Sookie ripped Eric's shirt off him, "oops," she giggled not knowing her own strength.

"I am going to devour you," Eric's voice rasped. He couldn't wait any longer he needed to be inside her, he first slipped one finger into her swollen lips finding her slick and ready, without further warning he coated the head of his cock in her juices and pushed in, Sookie gasped and welcomed him. Spreading her thighs wider for him so she could take more of him.

"Oh God," Sookie moaned.

Eric's body was vibrating, he wanted to pound into her, claim her, but he couldn't allow himself to be rough with her. As if sensing his apprehension Sookie spoke, "turn us around," she commanded, biting his neck. Eric effortlessly flipped them around, so Sookie was now straddling him. Using the back of the couch as leverage she raised herself up and slammed back down.

"Fuck Sookie," Eric called.

He gripped her hips setting a steady rhythm, one hand reach for her naked breasts taking it in turns to tease the nipples into painful peaks on each breast.

"Tell me . . . ugh . . . we're okay, we are going to make . . . ugh this work," Sookie gasped as she rode him. She needed to know for her own peace of mind. Needing to know even thought it felt so right it would be okay.

Eric thrust deeply into her, "this is right, so right," setting a faster pace with his hips bringing her closer and closer to the brink.

"What's right?" Sookie moaned needing him to tell her more.

"Us, you and me," Eric moved his hand over Sookie's swollen belly, "Our children." Eric moved to sitting placing a hand at the back of Sookie's neck he brought her lips to his in a greedy kiss, trailing down her neck.

"Bite me, I need you to," Sookie gasped, feeling something crest inside her coming closer and closer. Eric took a long lick where her shoulder met her neck, moaning at the taste of sunshine and her distinct unique flavour. Then his fangs pierced her skin, Eric thought ambrosia of the gods themselves had exploded in his mouth as he drank her down.

"Yes, oh god yes," Sookie yelled as her orgasm took over and swelled inside her taking Eric along with her. Fuck what did this woman do to him? As soon as he came he was hard again for her, like he couldn't get enough of her.

Eric just gazed at her in awe, a layer of sheen covered her sun kissed skin, He traced a finger down one of her white bits. Sookie smiled at him like she was punch drunk, he could feel wickedness grow in her.

"Rubbish," she said with a coy smile.

"Rubbish?" Eric asked, a smile also playing at his lips.

"Yeah rubbish, that all you got old man?" Sookie teased him. She yelped as she went sailing through the air, only to land butt up, arms on the couch, her ass presenting itself to Eric. He wasted no time as he slid inside her again.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Sookie gasped from the shock and excitement.

"No lover, try again," Eric's voice purred with pure sex.

"Oh God,"

"Have been called that before," Eric pulled out only to slam back in.

"Urgh," Sookie moaned.

"Use your big girl words lover," Eric teased, as he grabbed her breast as he fondled her, in a way that had her panting. He brought her to another two spectacular climaxes.

They lay sated in each other's arms, allowing Sookie the rest she needed. Eric was already planning how he would take her next.

"Penny for your thoughts . . . asks the telepath in the definition of ironic?" she giggled.

"I was thinking, how I would very much like to make love to you, slowly, feeling every glorious inch of you around me, on me. Then I would gently bring you to your climax as I fed you my blood," Eric languidly kissed her.

"Sold to the lady in the blonde hair," Sookie looked up at him deadly serious, after the sex they had just had how could she still want him? How was there still energy left?

Eric kissed her slowly, as he began to work her with his long fingers, it wasn't long before Sookie was arching her back moaning widely. Eric replaced his fingers with his hard cock, taking care to go slowly.

He slowly built up a rhythm, Sookie meeting him thrust for thrust. Flesh sensually met flesh, hips undulated in their erotic dance.

"Bite me my sweet Sookie," Eric bared his neck at her. She had a moment of squeamishness before biting down with everything she had. Eric's life force filled her mouth. The heat in her lions went supernova, it was as if her soul shattered into a million pieces only for it to rearrange itself again but not for long as Eric bit her neck took a powerful pull that had her screaming out his name and coming apart again.

The lay staring at each other, Eric supporting his weight on his forearms as not to crush her. Feelings of contentment, love? Connection. The connection they had both felt the first time they had sex.

"Oh good God, Jesus, sweet Jesus!" Shrieked Amelia as she stood in one of the door ways to the den. Sookie's face blazed red, as she tried to hide herself under Eric. "Pam! Oh my God where you watching them?" Amelia gasped.

"Of course I was watching that was sooo fucking hot," Pam purred.

"Oh my God!" Sookie squeaked, her face now beetroot with actual heat coming of it in waves as she looked over the back of the couch to see Pam standing there, leaning on the other door jamb.

"OUT," Eric growled.

He captured Sookie's face, "It's okay, it's okay, look at me," he pleaded looking into her wild scared eyes, he was going to kill Pam slowly for this.

"It's not okay!" Sookie yelled. "It's a million miles from okay!" she screeched.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" Eric asked an edge to his voice.

"What? No, no. . . ."

"Then don't make this about anyone else but us. What we did was beautiful, amazing . . . I don't even have words and I speak dozens of languages."

Sookie melted, as she reached up to push some hair out Eric's face, the collective "Aw" from the two door ways however spoilt the moment. Sookie could no longer contain herself, as she laughed and slapped a hand over her mouth. Eric growled and made a motion to get up.

"Stay," Sookie urged.

"Pam this is your final warning before you spend a year in silver," Eric growled staring intently into Sookie's eyes.

"Come on Meel's, silver is sooo not my colour. I have a strap on that will make Eric's look positively tiny," Pam snarked, you could hear them move away, Sookie followed them with her telepathy just to make sure they left.

She realised as she was monitoring them she was holding her breath, when the where sufficiently far enough away Sookie let out the giggles she was also holding, she giggled like a school girl out of sheer embarrassment.

Eric just looked at her in awe, one minute he had been terrified that she was going to leave him because she had been so embarrassed, the next she was giggling like a lunatic. It was contagious as he also laughed.

"Hey don't look at me like that mister, she's all yours you made her all by yourself, you can't blame me for that one," Sookie grinned.

Eric threw back his head in laughter.

"Ooo, oh yes do that again," Sookie moved her hips, as Eric's eyes darkened once again...

* * *

**Oi! Did we like a bit of citrus fun?**


	16. Epilouge

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Epilouge**

**A/N: **Beta'd by **Ljhjelm- Many Thanks. BIG Thankies to my Readers...**

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

"So the baby is . . . okay?" Amelia asked sporting sex hair of her own later that night. She had faltered but she didn't think it was polite to ask if the baby her best friend was carrying was dead or undead as the case may be.

"Adele is fine apparently, according to herself she been sort of turned, in my womb with Eric's blood," Sookie reached out and squeezed Eric's hand, unable to stop the hormonal woman from taking control of her tear ducts. As one spilled over Eric caught it popping it in his mouth.

"Do you even know how weird you sound . . . it's so trippy," Amelia smiled, Eric growled, till Sookie giggled.

"I know right?" then Sookie sighed, "I can't even describe how I am feeling, the relief," the lump from earlier formed right back in Sookie's throat.

"I can imagine, well actually I can't . . . but you know... I am so happy for you, both of you," Amelia smiled, kissing Sookie's cheek. "Good to have you back Sook."

"Thanks Ames, now shut up before you have me in floods of tears again," Sookie smiled at the witch.

She turned to Eric kissing him deeply, knowing the future wasn't set in stone but it was what they chose to make it.

**Epilogue**

Sookie woke to a tight band around her heavy stomach which she assumed was Eric's arms. Gone was the 'celebrity bump' as Amelia and Pam had once dubbed it. It had been like one of those tiny neat little bumps that celebrities seem to always sport. Once Sookie had regained her health it had been replaced with 'super bump'. A baby bump of gargantuan proportions she often wondered if she had a village in there and not just the twins. But Godric and Adele assured her it was only them two.

As she reoriented herself she realised the heavy band was not Eric's arm after all. She had a moment of panic, before soothing, calming feelings washed over her from the bond she shared with Eric. "It's time my love," he spoke, a look so tender and full of awe had filled his eyes as he sat next to the bed, the book he had been reading to her still in his hand.

"I am not ready, oh God what if I am an awful parent? What if your maker eats our kids? Oh...oh..." breathless blind panic swept through her.

Eric grabbed her face forcing her eyes to look at him. "Sookie breathe breathe." He nodded his head slowly in time with her breaths. Another tight band tightened, soon she was breathing out her contraction. "You will be wonderful parent, Godric has pledged his protection to us. I haven't felt Appius in years. You will be safe; Godric and Adele will be safe. I kill anyone who dares to bring us harm."

Soon as one wave of panic had been settled another hit her. "What time is it?" she gasped.

"It is four hours till dawn, don't worry I will be with you every step of the way. I am not going to rest, just like we discussed."

"Okay, okay... It's really happening, it's really real, and we are having the twins."

"Yes my love," he chuckled. "This should be a 'cake walk' is that not the saying... I mean you made the Vampire Queen your little bitch with a bottle of water."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I think it was more of a case of hormonal woman gone mad." Sookie shook her head at the memory.

"You were magnificent my love," Eric's fangs had run down at the memory. Hadley; the one honourable thing she had done for her cousin was warn her that the Queen was not intending on letting her go that night.

They had been summoned to go before her. Eric was sure of his claim on Sookie having just completed their blood bond two nights previous to the summons. He was consumed with rage; that his Queen, yet again had tried to stab him in the back, when they were called in and before her.

_The bond with Sookie was eerily silent, first a flash of anger then stillness. On the way into the Queens receiving chamber Sookie snagged a bottle of water of a table laid out for human visitors._

_The Queen had just begun to address her Sheriff. Eric all the while was assessing the fastest way out with Sookie. Sky light, windows..._

"_Shut your pie hole!" Sookie seethed. At first, Eric though his ears after thousand years had deceived him. _

"_SOOKIE!" Eric yelled, as the Queen hissed._

"_I am in no mood for this crap. Here's how this shit is going to go down. See all these lackeys... their gonna 'git'. Then me and you are gonna have a chat Princess to Queen," this had of course been done with full on ghetto hand gestures. The retelling of which made Sookie cringe every time- without fail! _

_The Queen's laugh, that sort of evil, hollow cackle that would normally be followed with by a bitch slap of epic proportions of someone who had the upper hand._

_Sookie laughed herself, her own version of an evil cackle. "Ok-ay really didn't want to do this with an audience, but it's your funeral," As she said funeral, her face became a mask of granite. She pushed steely determination to Eric with healthy amounts of trust and a side order of pissed off telepath. _

"_You think a Fairy would walk into a Vampire strong hold without having the upper hand. A pregnant fairy? Y'all must know how territorial the Fae are at the best of times but that is nothing compared to how we feel when our young are threatened."_

_The Queen and her entourage stiffened in their places, the atmosphere of the room changing so quickly, it was almost like watching one of those stop motion films of clouds as they rapidly moved across the sky. _

"_Not a big shocker I am Fae? Niall says how de- do, by the way." Sookie's eyes had narrowed to slits, as she gazed at the Queen. _

"_Leave us," the Queen instructed. There was a mass exodus, leaving the Queen, Andre and the Bert's. _

_Sookie waited before she spoke again. "You know Niall has invented the cure for Vampirism...it's water soluble, clear, I'd say odourless but I am sure you'd smell something as all those years catch up, easily concealed ... like a water bottle for instants, disperses like a gas... I mean could you imagine what say five hundred years would look like on a human... If I was a betting girl I'd say it would be dusty. What do you think?" as Sookie spoke she gestured with the water bottle, Pausing a couple of times to look like she was going to lift lid off. The Vampires in the room, watching her every move like lions watching a Gazelle. _

"_You've made your point. What do you want?" the Queen livid at being out manoeuvred, by someone she had once thought of as a simpleton._

_Sookie gestured to the Queen water bottle and all, "this is your business, this is my business." Sookie gestured to herself. _

"_So here the good news. I am happy with Eric. You know that loyal Sheriff you have up in area 5, the one that makes you a ton of cash and gives you the least problems, that one." Sookie's eye blazed angrily as she squeezed Eric's hand. Eric stood stock still caught between a nightmare and his greatest fantasy, his woman defending them, gaining the upper hand in this one sided verbal sparring match._

"_I will work for you on monthly bases. And you get to be grateful that your Sheriff is loyal. We get to enjoy Louisiana's protection and you get to enjoy that the most magical family in world. While we are warm and cosy in your retinue and you keep out of our business- deal?"_

"_If I don't agree?" the Queen asked._

_Sookie began laughing wild and crazy like, "listen I am up way past my bedtime, I was irritable by an hour into the drive down, I haven't seen my ankles in like two weeks, my tits are so huge they look like I could float across the Atlantic and they hurt like hell, trust me by this point you don't want to fucking try me." _

"_I am delighted to offer you the protection of Louisiana Miss Stackhouse," the Queen laughed, "I like you, you have balls."_

"_Why thank you I graciously accept your Majesty, Sheriff Northman will send the contracts. The Were guard with the red hair is 'ruffing' your donors and raping them, that's the funny taste in their blood. The guy in your cell's you have suspected of draining, has the neighbouring apartment to the real drainers, he is a V addict though. A Vampire named Waldo just glamoured a maid in the hall that leads to your armoury and Hadley is getting pissed that she is waiting for Waldo as he promised to take her to some Voodoo grave site tonight."_

"_I thought you couldn't read Vampires," the Queens eyes sharpened, though amusement played on her face._

"_I can't, the snack Hadley's has with her has been briefed several times of Hadley's annoyance at being kept waiting. Oh and your cook for the donors is fellowship of the sun spy and regularly spits in the food amongst other stuff ewe! Remind me to never eat here."_

"Oh wow oh..." Sookie gasped, "That was a biggy," she panted, pulling Eric out his memories.

"Dr Ludwig has just arrived she will have a look at you, everything is going to be okay." Eric breathed out with her, speaking mainly to himself. Trying his hardest not to freak the fuck out, but he had seen many women in his time die from child birth that was before the complications of twins.

"Who are you trying to convince yourself or me? How long huh?"

Eric looked confused, his eyebrows gesturing to what she meant.

"How long have you been taking the pain of my contractions into the bond?" she breathed out another huge contraction.

"You've not been sleeping well. I didn't want them to wake you, about four hours not long after you fell as sleep. Have I become that transparent to you Lover?"

"No, you're just that thoughtful," Sookie reached out a clammy palm to Eric's face.

"Ugrrrrh" Sookie bend over falling on her hands and knees on the bed, "Arrrrgh," she called pushing her hot face into the cold covers as she bore down.

Eric could smell blood and amniotic fluid, "Shit!" he didn't want to leave Sookie but he had to open the bedroom door for Doctor Ludwig, at Vampire speed he launched his self up the stairs opening the door the back down to his and Sookie's light tight bedroom.

"Doctor move it, I can see a head," Eric growled. Sookie was a mixture a panting and groaning by this stage, his cold palm found his way into her hot hand. She squeezed so hard that if he had been human she would have surly broken his hand. This secretly, pleased Eric that her daily dose of his blood was making his wife so strong.

Adele was first, deathly still till she let out a thunderous battle cry as Eric would tell it years later. The tale end of Sookie sob of relief was caught by a huge wave of a contraction Godric eager to be born. A few pushes later and he came out crying the instant he was reunited with his sister and in his mother's arms he settled.

"He likes the comforts of a woman already, my son," Eric spoke beaming with pride at his two children.

The mewing sound from the door increased. "What is that god forsaken sound? Did we get a cat nobody told me about?"

"It's Pam, the scent in here is driving her crazy, I've had to command her to stay put."

"Oh. How are you holding up? I would hate to have to stake you before we've even been married a full year, but I am afraid eating one of the babies is deal breaker for me," Sookie laughed. Dr Ludwig actually snorted.

"I am fine the Babies smell wonderful, you smell wonderful. But it's a smell that makes me want to kill to protect you and the children. I commanded Pam for her own safety, as well as the children."

"Does she want to eat them?" Sookie asked slightly alarmed.

Eric seemed to mull this over consulting the bond with his childe, "Mmm... more like bathe herself in the scent. Either way, not good ideas to let her in till you are cleaned up my love."

Dr Ludwig interrupted further discussions, "I need to check the babies over, then we need to clean you up," she said to Sookie.

But before anyone could do anything more, Eric fell to his knees, "ERIC," Sookie yelled in alarm, unable to decipher what she was feeling in the bond.

"Appius!" Pam screamed.

Sookie's eyes filled with tears, she clutched the babies closer to her.

"Open the door child," the most melodic voice Sookie had ever heard spoke. Hell she wanted to open the door to that voice. Relief, sweet, sweet relief swept through the bond. Godric? Sookie thought.

"Godric?" Eric asked.

"We have come to show our respects to you and your wife on the birth of your children," Godric spoke.

At Vampire speed Eric crossed the room, opening the door before Sookie could even utter the word 'No' Eric had let them in.

The Babies began fussing. Sookie having only met Godric, the once at the wedding that Queen Sophie Ann had hosted for Eric and Sookie a couple of months ago. She had liked him very much, but didn't know him enough to trust him. He hadn't stayed all that long he left with her cousin Claudine, much to the disapproval of Niall.

This was the first time Sookie had ever met Appius. She wished with her whole heart she was not covered in blood and exhausted from the labour and birth of her babies as their noses flared. She could see Eric using all his will power to suppress a growl.

Eric was kneeling in the centre of the room with his head bowed before his maker and makers maker. Sookie had never been more scared in her life. She had never seen her Viking like this- it scared her more than anything. Behind Godric was a giant of a man even taller that Eric, he must have stood over six seven in height. His face was chiselled and arrogant, like it could have appeared on a roman coin preserved for all time. But it was his eyes that sent the shiver down Sookie's spine. They were black dead holes that made her skin crawl. But she refused to look away first as they centred and bore into her, the pressure of his glamour pulsing against the walls of her shields only serve to steel her resolve.

It would be a cold day in hell when she gave this bastard an inch, so currently it was a stare off. Nobody said anything. Eye contact between Sookie and Appius only stopped when the babies began to glow. Suddenly the twins stood dressed in full battle gear aged about eighteen or nineteen beside their mother and their younger selves. This was the oldest they had ever been when they had visited, that gave Sookie hope at least they would be okay.

The arrogance in their stance put Appius to shame. Adele's fangs slid down. She was stunning; she had a ethereal beauty and her skin a luminescence that only added to her other worldly beauty. Her body light and lean both had their father height.

Godric (Jr) looked like he had been styled by GQ. His eyes sparkled with life and mischief. His shoulders broad and strong, his skin tone in total contrast to the pale china of his sisters a golden brown colour.

Appius, gaped showing his hand but Godric looked calm and relaxed like the appearance of future children were an everyday thing.

Appius looked gleeful, "they are magnificent," his voice rumbled, as he cast a jealous covetous eye to Sookie.

Adele, took herself first out of Sookie's arms, "We are safe with me mamma," next she reached for baby Gordic. "I thought they said all newborns were beautiful?" she spoke teasingly to her brother.

"Yes but there is always exceptions to every rule, you are definitely the ugliest baby I have ever seen," he teased her back. There joviality did nothing to lower the mounting tension in the room.

Godric reached for his mother, gathering her in an embrace they glowed. A feeling, of well-being, washed over Sookie. When they parted the bed was clean and she was in a clean night gown. Her body felt refreshed once more.

Sookie touched her sons face, "You're so handsome just like your father," she stroked his cheek. "Thank you," unable to convey the full measure of the gratitude she felt for her children in that minute as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Eric did I ever tell you about Leonora?" Godric spoke.

"No, I don't believe you have?" Eric answered his face stoic, he move to stand beside his wife and children. Sookie immediately grasping his hand.

"She was the love of my life," sadness tinged his voice. Sookie gulped.

"What happened to her?" Adele bravely asked.

"I found her a year after my maker first released me she was fighting off two men and winning. But a third had snuck up on her pushed her to the ground. He was about to take her innocents when I broke his neck. A life for a life, she told me without fear. And that night she gave herself to me willingly knowing what I was. We were bonded soon after."

"You never mentioned her," Eric spoke.

"No, because she nearly destroyed me. Appius visit with your child, see his progenies for yourself. See the life you have helped to create." Godric chinned his child in his beautiful soothing melodic voice.

Sookie whole body vibrated with tension, her throat wouldn't work. If it hadn't been for her sons firm grip on her shoulders she would have been up out of the bed to face the man she feared the most.

Adele calmly took the children to see him, Eric's every muscle coiled beside her. 'Breathe' Godric whispered to his mother.

"Leonora gave me a son, it was the happiest day of my life," Godric spoke so softly, Sookie nearly gave herself whiplash looking to him.

"She was a child of magic?" Sookie gasped.

"Yes, her father was quarter daemon, her mother part Fae and her great, great, great grandmother a seer an oracle at Delphi."

"The Ancient Pythoness?" Sookie asked.

"Yes." Godric nodded. "You are too perceptive, child." He chuckled.

This must have also been news to Appius, as his head whipped up from cataloguing and through inspection the babies. There was no tenderness, just cold calculating counting of eyelashes, fingers and toes.

"What happened to your son, grandfather?" Godric asked his name sake.

"He was six years old, tall for his age, the strength of a god and handsome. He excelled at everything and could charm any woman and birds from the trees. My beloved Leonora bloomed with motherhood, she was so beautiful," Godric's eyes rimmed red there was such tenderness in his voice.

"My maker, she felt my happiness. She was a jealous creature by nature. She slew Leonora first. Then commanded me to my knees, she ripped open my shirt and placed a stake at my heart. I would have gladly died in their place, but she wanted my son. She bargained my life for his. My brave foolish boy, supplicated himself to her to save me, I begged him to run. She saw it as weakness, she deplored weakness. She tortured him for hours, before she sent him to the underworld and the waiting arms of his mother cutting his throat. He never cried -not once. "

Tears made a steady stream down Sookie's face. She batted at them uselessly as more only fought take their place. "Your maker?" Sookie croaked out.

"The Pythoness sent her guards they capture my maker, I was given the honour to avenge my family. In my grief, I made Appius. He looked like the man I had hoped my son would have turn into, strong and fierce. He was a joy to behold in those days on the battle field. The women they loved him. I watched him for many nights. I turned him as he lay dying, giving him the choice to be deaths companion. For I truly believed I was death."

Appius smiled, nodding not hearing the regret in his maker's voice that screamed so loudly at Sookie. Adele moving away, to sit beside Sookie passing the babies to her. Both women fussing over them to get them settled.

"I made a vow to your family, to your beautiful wife, to your extraordinary children" Godric spoke. "It is my gift to both of you to honour that vow." Godric and Adele rose simultaneously standing like centuries beside their parents.

Without warning Appius disintegrated before them. Godric, holding a bloody stake to his chest gasping. Sookie was in a state of shock. Eric breathed in quickly and deeply in short pants, Pam racing to catch him as he fell to the ground, feeling the ending of his maker.

"He would never, have left, yours alone. When I saw how you cared for Sookie, how the life filled your eyes Eric as you danced your first dance as man and wife at your wedding. I knew then Appius was nothing like my son never had been and never would be. You, Eric are everything I hoped he would become. After, the cruelty of your maker, the harshness of my unyielding grief and dissolution of life. You still trusted your heart enough to open it to love. I wish I could say I made a mistake when turned Appius, but it would be a lie because he brought you into my life, you taught me to live again with your joy of living. You gave me a second chance. I couldn't let him take your happiness."

"You ended him for me?" Eric spoke disbelief tinged his voice. Claudine appeared, next to Godric giving Sookie a silent wave before being swallowed in Godrics embrace, I love you she mouthed to him he smiled leaning into her hand.

Finally Godric turned to them, "I have waited many years for this day Eric, Adele and Godric have been visitors of mine for a long, long, time I have had much time to prepare for this day. Appius was an evil creature, I should never have told him of my Leonora nor my blooded son, his obsession was relentless and has caused much suffering. Now you and yours are safe and I have righted my wrong."

* * *

**Fin**

THANK SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING...Much love JoxX


End file.
